Konoha Alive?
by Monty Viper
Summary: The spirit of Konoha is fed up with the villager's treatment of Naruto and decides to step in and train him. Strong/Smart/Sarcastic/Gray Naruto. NaruxHarem. Sakura and Sasuke Bashing. Rewrite canceled and now just on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto or any shows whom scenes and quotes I use for added humor.**

**Whats up? Sorry I put the Maelstrom of Dojima story on Hiatus but its gotten kinda boring BUT! That's only because in order to follow the story properly I would have to either paraphrase or just copy everything they say and do so what if instead of Naruto _leaving _Konoha he brings Kazuma and the orphans with them _to _Konoha and they all become ninja! Right now its just an idea but I may just do it so tell me what you think in the reviews. Oh and updates will not be as frequent as last time. Sowwy Pwease forgive me. (Puppy eye no jutsu)...Your not effected are you...sigh.**

** Anyway as you read in the summary this is a challenge from reddi wip dino about the spirit of Konoha taking a liking to Naruto. So I hope you enjoy it. And...HAJIME!**

Human speech_/thought Flashback speech/_thought

**Demon speech_/thought Flashback speech/_thought**

**Chapter 1: The most unlikely ally**

There was a boy in the village hidden in the leaves. His name was Naruto. He had blonde spiky hair and deep ocean blue eyes with three whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He was currently wearing a horrendous orange jumpsuit that looked like it had been through many fights. Naruto was not having a good day. First he failed the Academy exam...again! That was only because he was sabotaged in every single test. Chuunin exam level written test, spars where the teachers didn't hold back, rusty and bent kunai,etc. Then some demolition expert shinobi decided to blow up his apartment. Not just where he lived but the ENTIRE building itself and the tenants who survived the explosion blamed him, the Kyuubi brat, for the incident. They wanted him to pay in either money...

or his life.

And that's where the village pariah is now, trapped in a dead-end alley surrounded by pissed ninjas and civilians alike calling for his blood.

"_ANBU are the elite of the village and boast about them being the greatest in speed and precision and they STILL can't arrive to help me when I need it. I've sent a chakra pulse with as much power as an elite jonin. Where the hell are they?" _He thought. Naruto was not a dumb blonde and while he obviously had a long ways to go at being a smart and capable shinobi he did grow suspicious at the fact that the ANBU guarding him actually showed up to save him until the last minute where he was inches away from death. Something was amiss but he couldn't quite comprehend it. His thoughts were interrupted when one of the villagers backhanded him and sent him to the ground.

"I'm talking to you demon! Are you going to submit and let us end your wretched life?" the pink-haired woman demanded. A year ago he would've been terrified. A year ago he would've begged for mercy. A year ago he would've cried but after all these years of beatings, hatred, scorn, and learning about why they hate him. He changed, he was gray as they called it. He would only look out for himself and others he deems precious and not care about what these arrogant bigots thought. Naruto spat in her face.

"Go to hell you loud flat-chested bitch!" She once again backhanded him and pulled out a knife.

"You first!" she cried as she brought the knife down towards his heart. But a kunai came whizzing out of nowhere and knocked the weapon out of her hand. They all turned to see an old man in white robes with multiple shinobis wearing armor and animal masks.

"Enough! ANBU arrest them all!" the ANBU did as they were told while the old man walked up to Naruto with a clearly concerned expressions across his wrinkly features.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" he asked. Naruto stood up albeit slowly. He looked at him and answered.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little bruise." though the bruise itself was half the size of a fist.

"Good, I'll take you to my office to discuss everything." the old man said with a warm smile has he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and they both disappeared.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the village.

Something was...different about the village. The atmosphere itself was a combination of depression and anger. Seemingly nowhere a being was thinking

"_Unbelievable, he holds back the beast and this is how they treat him. The Yondaime's legacy no less! I've had enough, I've stood idly by and let all this happen, no more! I'm taking matters into my own hands." _ the being thought. Suddenly, a human sized golden tornado appeared on a nearby hill before it finally dissipated, revealing a gorgeous woman with platinum blonde hair that reached to her shoulders wearing a forest green kimono and wooden clogs. She had bright blue eyes and she didn't look very happy.

"It's time to show what Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is capable of!" she said in an almost angelic feminine voice before slowly fading from existence.

Later at the Sandaime's office

"..and that's when you showed up Oji-san." Naruto finally finished his explanation. The Sandaime sighed, this cost lives, money, and homes. The civilian council will be calling for his execution.

"Well Naruto-kun I'm not sure what to do at this moment. I'll do my best to find you a knew home and quell the council." the aged Hokage said. Once again Naruto was left out on the streets. He knew the villagers needed to vent some frustration and grief out on Naruto but they would always physically hurt him and this was continuing for 11 years. This was going WAY too far, how long could these people hold a grudge? Each time Naruto got injured or insulted he could see a little bit of him die. Sarutobi was fearing for his sanity and it seemed he shut himself off from the rest of the world aside from a few others. He know longer would spew about how he would become Hokage to gain recognition and acceptance. Naruto frowned.

"I guess its okay Oji-san." was all he could really say. He had nowhere to live, if he slept outside then he would be an open target to all the idiots. Meanwhile the Sandaime was searching for something in his desk.

"I think-Ah yes here it is." he pulled out a small scroll with the kanji for "Key" on it. "There is an old home on the outskirts of the village here is the key." Hiruzen explained opening it while making a few hand signs before slamming his palm on the seal. A small cloud appeared before disappearing revealing a traditional key. "Here take this and put in the lock at the front of the building." Naruto nodded and grabbed the key before putting it in his pocket.

"Thanks Oji-san." Naruto said before leaving the room but has he was about to the close the door he said something that sent a chill up the professor's spine. "I still don't understand why you would sacrifice your life for these monsters." he said as he calmly closed the door. The Hokage had a shocked look on his face before he sat back in his chair and sighed.

"_Minato...I hope you can forgive me."_

At the old home

Naruto soon reached the home and it was fairly impressive. There was a large wooden fence nearly four stories tall surrounding the building with an arched gate at the front with the design of two tigers in a lunging position facing symmetrical to each other. Naruto headed to the front and pulled out the key and slid it into the keyhole and then turned it. To his shock the key disintegrated in his hands. Before Naruto could utter a word the gate creaked open to reveal three pagodas in one row. The one in the middle was four stories while the other two were three stories tall. They all had designs of tigers on the dark orange roofs and outer walls. There were tall trees around them as if someone had placed these structures right in the middle of the forest.

"Man Oji-san couldn't of given me this right away. It's a safe distance away from the village." he said awed but somewhat pissed. He was so caught up in his new home that he never noticed the figure approaching him.

"He should of since it's your birthright." a female voice said startling poor Naruto. He turned around to see a young rather attractive woman with blonde hair in a green kimono wearing wooden clogs. She didn't seem to be a threat so he merely grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh sorry didn't see you there, who are you anyway?" the woman merely giggled before saying

"Just call me Kasumi, I'll explain everything inside." she said before heading down the cobble stone path toward the main building. Naruto nodded and followed her.

Moments later

Kasumi and Naruto were now sitting on a couch in what seemed to be the living room. There was a window to their left and a rather large wood dining table with eight chairs. The couch they were sitting on was a black leather couch with a small coffee table in front. Beyond that was some strange big black rectangle hanging on the wall. The room itself had basic light blue drywall and dark brown wood flooring. After taking a good look around Naruto finally turned to Kasumi.

"So you were saying this is my birthright?" Kasumi nodded.

"Yes, this is your parents old home." Naruto's eyes widened.

"This is the Namikaze estates?" Now Kasumi widened her eyes.

"You knew who they were?" Kasumi questioned. Naruto gave a brief nod before saying.

"Yeah, the Kyuubi told me about my parents and obviously why I was...well _still _hated." Kasumi was shocked greatly at hearing this.

"H-How can you-" she began but Naruto raised his hand dismissively.

"Le me explain." he began.

_Flashback_

_Naruto no older that 10 woke up in a dark and dank sewer. He stood up and looked around. The water was up to his knees and there was very little light._

"_A sewer? Well that's new." he said sarcastically at the variety of punishment by the villagers._

"_**Come to me kit." **The new almost demonic voice startled him, but he could feel the voice filled was filled with authority and...comfort? So he decided to tread forward in the murky waters following the source. After what seemed like hours he finally reach a HUGE gate nearly twice as big as the village enter/exit gate. There seemed to be nothing there until giant blood red eyes opened and then lowered its gaze to the boy. A large toothy fanged grin spread across it's invisible face. The creature than spoke._

"_**Good to see you finally arrived." **Naruto looked at the creature in suprise and asked._

"_Who are you and where am I? This place is dark and slimy and looks like it goes on forever. Its like looking up Paris Hilton's skirt."_

"_**Bu-zing" **the figure replied. He liked this kid. **"Anyway your in your mindscape and I'm..."** he stepped forward revealing him to be a giant crimson furred fox with nine tails swishing back and forth behind him. The fox puffed out his chest. **"The Great Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **he proudly proclaimed though Naruto looked unimpressed. _

"_Although it seemed the great demon is trapped behind a cage." The demon fox spat out it's air and growled._

"_**Watch what you say brat, I may be sealed away but I can still kill you."** he threatened but Naruto smirked._

"_I'd like to see you try." he said smugly. The great fox roared before lunging at him with both claws extended pass the bars._

_Only for his claws to stop just outside out of his reach. Kyuubi lowered his arms and said._

"_**Alright what the fuck is this shit...don't move! I'll get you eventually..." **Kyuub raised its arms again and tried to reach him but to no avail._

"_**Hghh! So close, so close!" **Naruto raised an eyebrow and folded his arms._

"_Done yet?" he asked and the demon sighed and lowered his arms_

"_**Yes" **_

"_Good, and to answer your question I'm pretty sure its the seal." he said as he pointed at said seal._

"_**You don't seem very surprised about this." **he said genuinely curious. Naruto just shrugged._

"_After all I've been through nothing really does surprise me." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow_

"_**Aren't you wondering why I'm here." **Naruto put a finger to his chin._

"_Well since your here and mentioned the word _seal _I'm guessing the Yondaime sacrificed his life sealing _you _into _me _instead of killing you and since I look like him I'm guessing I must be related to him" Kyuubi sweat dropped, when you put it that way it did sound a little simple. Regaining his composure he spoke._

"_**Uh yeah your his son and-" **he was about to continue but he saw Naruto walk away.**"Wait! Where are you going?"**_

"_Bed, I'm sleepy."_

"_**But aren't you interested in learning more?"**_

"_Nope"_

"_**Can I at least set up a mental link?"**_

"_Sure" he said as he exited his mind scape._

_Flashback_

Naruto finally finished and Kasumi just blinked.

"Wow I didn't expect a meeting like that." she said. She was expecting him to be terrified about the meeting. And with learning he was the son of the Yondaime he should have gone either GAGA or get really pissed and renounce his name or something.

"I am known for being unpredictable." he said although he wish it wasn't Konoha number one hyperactive knucklehead blonde. "Well now that story time is over why are you here?" Kasumi cleared her throat and said.

"I've taken a liking to you and I'm hear to train you."

**And...done. What do you think? Good first chapter? I'm sick or reading story among story of him feeling all proud or completely pissed off and shit about his heritage. He just wanted to know who they were and if they loved him, that's it! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Next time: The training begins and an enemy arises!**

**R&R JA NE **


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not own Naruto or any shows whom I take scenes from for added humor.**

** What's up? Time for the next chapter. I'm a little surprised that I got a review in less than 24 hours of posting. So thank you Riotstarter1214 for the review and I was planning on putting Anko in the Harem anyway so...HAJIME!**

**Chapter 2: Training begins and an enemy arises.**

Naruto just stared at Kasumi with a raised eyebrow.

"Not to be ungrateful but what do you actually know about being a shinobi." Kasumi merely smirked.

"You have a point so how about I give you this as sign of faith." she said before she jabbed her middle and index fingers into his forehead. Naruto flinched and shut his eyes as immense pain shot through his head and just as it occurred it ended. He gasped at the sudden action before glaring at her who had an innocent look on her face.

"First could you please warn me next time and what did you do?" Kasumi tilted her head and said.

"Your just full of questions aren't you? Well I gave you enhanced senses as well as the knowledge of the Kage Bunshin jutsu implanted into your memory and as for warnings your head is going to hurt like hell in a few seconds." Naruto was about to say something but he had no choice but to grasp his nose and one of his ears as his new senses were getting a major overload. Kasumi sweat dropped as he fell off the couch and hit his head on the table grunting in pain.

"I'll be right back." she said reassuringly as she calmly got up and got a few cotton balls from the bathroom and stuffed one in each ear and nostril. Finally calming down he rose from the floor and sat back at his original position on the couch.

"You know you never told me who you were." Naruto stated feeling his curiosity growing with each passing moment. Kasumi sighed

"It's complicated, I'm the spirit of Konoha itself and I've seen the way those vill-I mean _people_ treat you." she said angrily as those bakas had no right to even be in her home she so selflessly offered to refugees. Things sure have changed since the Shodaime. "And frankly I myself am though with what's been going on so I'm putting my foot down." she then put a finger to her chin. "I guess that's not too complicated." Naruto sweat dropped but got a serious expression.

"Look I'm eternally grateful for your offer but I'm not sure I'm willing to accept it. I hate when people look down on me and see me as beneath them." Kasumi shook her head

"No I'm not doing this out of pity. You've endured so much and yet you still pull through to the end because you don't care what those stranger think. You only fight for you and your friends and do what's right. You've definitely earned my respect." Naruto was stunned. No one ever praised him like that. Not even the old man. He never really though about his lifestyle. He just wanted to survive in this world and doing what he did seemed to come natural to him. He did his best to hide behind his mask of idiocy to fool others but now...maybe he should embrace his true self and show others what he's made of.

"Very well then I'll take up your offer. So what's this about training?" Kasumi grinned devilishly that made him a little uneasy.

**One week before the start of the new academy year**

In Naruto's opinion these past few months have majorly SUCKED!. The first day alone had him apply nearly 100 hundred pounds of weights to each limb and have him running around the entire village for hours while he couldn't be detected by anyone and if he was than Kasumi would launch an A-ranked Katon jutsu toward him. The fact that he was wearing his jumpsuit and Kasumi splashed on a lot of cheap cologne on him to draw other to his presence wasn't helping. This was to teach him evasion, endurance, and give him a wake up call about his sense of fashion. He also had to tree climb while balancing a kunai on his noes...in mid-air to strengthen his sucky chakra control. Once he completed that he moved to sparring on water with weights applied and Kasumi didn't seem to know the meaning of holding back.

While he was looking forward to all the cool jutsus he was going to learn he was disappointed at the fact the Kasumi only taught him two of the three academy jutsus, a low level Genjutu, a simple style of Tai and Kenjutsu as well as a few Katon and Fuuton jutsus. When questioned she said that this was to teach him to master each and everything she taught. Instead of being decent at a lot of stuff, he could master and effectively utilize everything he knew. She also didn't want him to be too overpowered at such a young age, she didn't want another Itachi on her hands. Even after all that Naruto was determined to become stronger and never complained. Each time he fell he got back up and tried again.

Once the months passed the reward greatly outnumbered the sacrifices. His speed, power, and agility increased greatly. He memorized each justu and generated and controlled enough chakra to either not use hand signs or call out the name in order to catch the opponent off guard. His form for his style **Tiger Claw **was flawless but he still needed to work on his Kenjutsu. The Kage Bunshin was _extremely _useful as it would generate an exact clone of himself and anything the clone learned, Naruto learned as the information would be transferred back to him. With Kyuubi's chakra he could generate hundreds of clones at a time and increased his learning rate exponentially.

His physical appearance changed as well. He grew much taller and let his hair grow out like the Yondaimes and most of his baby fat was gone. His new attire consisted of black shirt that showed off his muscles and a jet black trench coat with a red spiral on the front of the shirt and a ferocious orange tiger on the back of the coat. He also wore dark green ANBU style pants and black opened toe ninja sandals. He actually looked more like a 15 of 16 year old than a twelve year old. Kasumi and Kyuubi told him he was going to be a lady killer when the training was over, much to his embarrassment

Naruto learned that the Namikaze symbol was the tiger for being a solitude creature aside from there family which did explain Naruto's natural behavior and the estate location. The right pagoda was meant for training with a large dojo at the bottom while the other two stories held a jutsu library and a storage for weapons which the Uzumaki excelled at but Kasumi said that they were off limits until he moved up in the ranks. This taught him discipline since he would need it with the whole him not being a genin. We now see Kasumi enter the family dojo and walk up to Naruto who is currently sparring with a clone. When she approaches him he drops his stance and dispels the clone.

"You've done a great job Naruto in my training. You've far exceeded my expectations and it's safe to say you are definitely ready for a simple academy exam." Naruto blushed at the praise.

"Thanks nee-chan I'm about done sparring so I'm gonna head into town to get something to eat and see if I can can get ji-ji to enroll me next year." He said as he only went to the village once in the past few months to stock up on supplies and with Kasumi's non stop training...he decided it would be best to make sure his friends were sure he wasn't dead. Kasumi nodded as Naruto vanished in leaf shunshin.

**Moments later**

Naruto reappeared just outside of Ichirakus, just seeing the shack made his stomach growl. Naruto walked inside and turned to his old stool when he noticed there was picture of him on the stool. It was the first time he ever went to Ichirakus. He was about 5 at the time and he was standing next to a man with silver gravity defying hair and a mask that covered the lower part of his face in an ANBU uniform in front of the shack. Naruto had his mask on and was giving the victory sign with both hands. The man was merely eye-smiling at the display. Naruto gave a frustrated sign.

"Great, they think I'm-" Naruto was interrupted when she saw a woman in an apron and hat walk up to him. She had fair skin with light brown eyes and hair that reached down to her back. She was scribbling something on a notepad and didn't' see Naruto.

"Welcome to Ichiraku how may I help you." she said with a solemn look on her face. It looked like she didn't want to be here. Naruto grinned.

"Why so glum Ayame nee-chan?" Ayame looked up to retort but her eyes widened when she saw him. She dropped the notepad and stuttered out.

"N-n-n-naruto?" Naruto's grin never let up.

"The one and only." He would've said more had he not been glomped in a bear hug that constricted his breathing.

"Naruto I thought you were dead!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"N-n-nee-chan" he managed to say as he was currently blue. Ayane saw his struggling figure and let go of him. She rubbed that back of her head sheepishly.

"Eh sorry but I really though you were dead, speaking of which." she trailed off as she grabbed a frying pan and smacked him over the head...hard. Naruto clutched the growing bump on his head as she began her rant.

"Well there hell were you? I haven't seen you in months you jackass!" Ayane never cursed or got this angry but with Naruto not showing up and causing her and her dad to go into near depression kind of pissed her off.

"Sorry nee-chan let me explain." he began as he explained about him meeting Kasumi and the non-stop training he had to endure along with his loner life style. He of course didn't tell her about her about his heritage should someone be listening and Kasumi being the spirit of Konoha which caused Ayame to grow suspicious in case she just wasn't trying to kill him.

It did happen before.

"Alright I forgive you but don't scare me like that again or I'll ban you from the shack." Naruto eyes almost bugged out of his head before he got on his knees and grasped her leg with anime style tears.

"NO! NO! I'll be good nee-chan I promise!" Naruto may have been highly disciplined but it was tough breaking his ramen addiction. He would now eat only it three times a week but not having the food of the gods made by the best chefs in the whole world…...ever? Fuck that! Ayane sweat dropped at his pathetic form.

"_Even if you threaten to kill him Naruto would NEVER beg for mercy but bringing ramen into the equation is a different story." _Ayane thought as she managed to shake him off her leg before grabbing the notepad off the floor and smiled.

"If your though groveling, what would like? On the house." Naruto regained his composure at sat on his old stool.

**Later**

Patting his now full stomach Naruto decided to take a walk around the village while ignoring the looks of curiosity, surprise and the ever so tiresome, hatred.

"**(Sigh) you know kit I understand that you don't wanna leave this village but why don't you just kill one of these bakas to set an example." **Kyuubi questioned in his head. If it was him who had to endure all the bullshit he would tear this place a new asshole years ago. Naruto mentally shook his head.

"_Look Kyuubi, as enticing as that sounds I need to play it cool for the next few years until I become strong enough. Besides I don't want the younger generation to have an _actual_ reason to hate me." _Naruto thought actual in a somewhat sarcastic manner as their parents have all ready planted the seed of hate and told their kids to stay a way from him. No one really did follow the Sandaime's law. While he was having his internal conversation Naruto accidentally bumped into a certain brooding emo.

"Hey loser watch wear your going!" the emo said has he glared at him but had no choice but to look up. Naruto just walked past him. He really didn't want to deal with _him._ But as soon as he turned his back on him the kid grabbed his shoulder to face him.

"Aren't you gonna apologize to me?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Dobe answer me!" he said as he tried to punch Naruto but he merely turned around and swatted it away.

"Piss off duck-ass. I have places to be and I don't wanna deal with your high and mighty attitude." Said duck-ass snarled.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm an Uchiha! The elite!" he said as he pulled out a kunai and charged at him. Naruto sighed and dodged the attack and spun around and chopped his neck effectively knocking him out.

"Idiots not even a genin and he's already starting to pick fights." Naruto said to himself as he merely continued his stroll seeing as he was starting to draw a crowd. Unfortunately of fortunately, he was nearing the dango shop and saw a woman that was about to enter catch his eye.

"**(Whistle) Helllooo Nurse!" **Kyuubi cat-called inside his head. Naruto had no choice but to agree with him. Anko Mitirashi former apprentice of Orchimaru and second in command of the Torture and Interrogation department. She was a relatively tall woman with violet spiky hair tied into a ponytail and light brown pupil-less eyes. She was wearing a tan trench coat that reached her thighs and a fish net shirt that was quite revealing, as well as a dark orange mini-skirt that stopped just at her knees and shin guards. She had fairly impressive bust and a nice set of legs . **(A/N that made me feel like such a perv.) **She also seemed to notice him as well.

"_Damn the Kyuubi kid has become quite the looker." _she thought while basically molesting him with her eyes. Deciding not to be rude she walked up to him.

"Hey gaki I'm glad you finally got a sense of fashion. Uh did you do that." she pointed at the currently downed Uchiha as well as multiple glaring at him and the "snake bitch".

"Thanks and yeah the idiot got on my nerves. Do you wanna get something to eat? My treat." Naruto asked. He already ate for free so he should have plenty of money for whatever she ordered right? Right? Anko got a sly smile.

"Are _you _asking _me _out on a date." she questioned. Naruto just gave her his own smile and shrugged.

"If you want it to be."

"Alright then but I can already tell ya your going to regret this." she said with a smile that made Naruto unsure if he should be terrified...or aroused.

**Later**

Anko was having a great day. She managed to crack a tough enemy ninja this morning and now she had all the free dango she could eat thanks to a certain hot blonde. While Naruto...not so much as he was now carrying a _very _skinny Gamma wallet. Thank Kami for the Namikaze bank accounts. Anko gave a satisfied sigh.

"Ah that was good, I'll see around." she said as she walked away. Naruto just hung his shoulders at the.

"Your welcome." he said to himself. He calmed down and saw that it was getting late and decided to head to Hokage tower for one last stop. Not wanting to deal with the bitch secretary he just shunshined to his destination.

**At the Hokages office**

Sarutobi was now dealing with his most heated enemy...paperwork. He swore he knew why Minato was so adamant in sacrificing his life for the village. To get away from this accursed monstrosity. He needed a distraction now. As if on cue he saw what looked like a teenage version of his surrogate grandson.

"Yo oji-san." he waved.

"Naruto?" Was all he could say at seeing his much more matured body.

"That's me, and just call it a growth spurt." he said seeing his curious expression towards his appearance. "Anyway I'm here to enlist for my final try at the academy." Sarutobi sighed.

"Very well than but this is your last chance before stuck being a civilian."

"Don't worry I'm confident I'll do better." Sarutobi nodded and pulled out a form and pen.

"Just sign here and you can be on your way." Naruto grabbed the pen and signed before dissapering once again.

**And...done! How will the council react to the "unprovoked" attack on the ever so great Uchiha. Tune in...or read next time. **

**Next time: The academy and a banshee or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up? Time for the next chapter and holy crap, 8 reviews on the same day. I was not expecting that. For the harem I will add Hinata, Samui, and Yugito but the last two won't be until later in the story. I'll still take suggestions for others as well as OC and scenarios. By the way I haven't really studied the real Tiger Claw style so I'm just gonna make my own that will probably be mostly swipes and sweep kicks. Oh and I probably won't describe everyone in the anime unless there is something interesting about their appearance or a minor character since if your reading this your probably a Naruto fan anyway and know what everybody looks like. And...HAJIME!**

**Chapter 3: The academy and a banshee or two.**

Naruto was currently standing just outside the academy gates with a grin on his face. It was time to show what the real Naruto can do. As he walked through the halls he still got the glares and looks of curiosity as well as a blush or two at his new appearance but he ignored them all. He finally reached his old classroom and opened the door to see that only Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, and the two instructors from last year were here. Sasuke was glaring daggers at him since he got his ass kicked a week ago, Shino and Shikamaru didn't seem to notice him as one was staring off into space and the other was asleep. And of course Hinata was blushing up a storm at the new and improved Naruto.

"_Is that Naruto-kun?" _she thought. Meanwhile one of the instructors finally realized he was here. His eyes widened as he saw how much he had changed.

"Naruto?" the scarred man questioned at his surrogate brother. Naruto just smiled and waved.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, just call it a growth spurt." Iruka sighed and went back to the papers in front of him. He should have known to expect the unexpected from someone like Naruto. Naruto glanced around and decide to take a seat next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan is it okay if I sit here?"

"N-n-no its okay N-N-N-aruto-kun." she stuttered while inwardly squealing at the fact he called her -chan. Naruto nodded and sat next to her and decided to make a little small talk seeing as their wasn't anything else to do. Slowly the seats started to fill out as each student entered as Naruto amused Hinata with his old pranking stories.

"-and then I pulled the string and-" Naruto said as he was cut off by one pink hair and one blonde fan girl trying to get through the doorway at the same time. They both finally made it through while both yelled

"I win! I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Naruto groaned at Sakura and Ino's antics. He couldn't' believe he had a crush on one of them. He really need to thank Kasumi for all she has done for him. He returned his attention back to Hinata, although he couldn't seem to get a word over the constant screeching. Finally having a enough he called out.

"You know there are _two _seats next to your precious Sasuke-kun." Ino and Sakura both blinked and looked at the seats, they both gave a squeal of delight before sprinting to their seats and bugged the emo with their constant chatter, much to his displeasure. Iruka finally stood up and spoke.

"Now that you are all here I would like to welcome you all back to academy. We'll start off today by having target practice and sparring outside followed by a lesson back here" he said as he picked up his clipboard and left the classroom. All the students got up an followed him.

**Outside the academy moments later**

"Alright everybody line up, we'll start off with boys than girls." Iruka said as he walked off to the side as the other instructors set up the targets about 25 yards away. "First up is Choji Akimichi." Choju walked forward as he students got in two separate lines. Another instructor Mizuki handed the chubby kid the weapons and said.

"You'll each be given 10 kunais and 10 shuriken." The Akimichi nodded and grabbed the weapons and aimed one at the target. Meanwhile Naruto shook his head at the abundance the instructors were giving the students. When he was training with Kasumi he was only given one kunai and two shuriken a day to practice since he might not always have an infinite number of weapons. This taught him to make every throw count since he could easily take down an enemy with a well aimed strike while others would just use them as a distraction to prepare a jutsu, what a waste. He spent so much time contemplating this he missed nearly all the students.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called out as all the Sasuki fan club **(A/N SFC from now on) **cheered him on. He managed to get 18 bulls eyes and smirked. He walked away as the SFC still wouldn't shut the fuck up about how great he was. He approached Naruto.

"Beat that dobe." he taunted. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked up to take the weapons. He took a look at what he was given and saw that they were all slightly bent. His senses picked up trace amounts of rust and paint. Naruto narrowed his eyes, these were old rusted kunai painted to look brand new, they probably couldn't pierce cardboard. He look over and saw Mizuki smirk, thinking he sabotaged the demon. Naruto closed his eyes and within a time span of about 5 seconds, flung them all at the target with each getting a bulls eye. The crowd was silent, stunned at Naruto's impressive display of skills. After a few moments Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino started clapping, while the SFC yelled at him, saying he some how cheated while Sasuke sneered at him. Naruto smiled at the former and walked back into the line as everyone else was still stunned.

"Uh well it's the girl's turn." Iruka said. Naruto saw that every girl who wasn't in the SFC did a great job, including Hinata after a brief pep talk courtesy him. While the SFC was down right pitiful as not one made a bulls eye and barely hit the target at all. Iruka then announced it was time for sparring. Naruto was actually amused at the matches as Shikamaru forfeited saying it was too troublesome, Choji went completely nut shit when his opponent called him fat and may have gotten sent to the hospital, and Hinata took out Sakura in a few seconds with a quick neck strike.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka anounced. The SFC cheered the brooder on and yelled put downs at Naruto. When both competitors reached the ring Iruka called out.

"Are you both ready?" they both nodded. "And...HAJIME!." Sasuke got into the basic academy stance while Naruto put his left leg in front of the right and extended his arms out with his hands formed into claws while leaning forward **(A/N Think Mantis style but with hands into claws.) ** Sasuke charged at Naruto with his right fist drawn and tried to punch Naruto but he leaned to the left and struck him in the ribs. Sasuke grunted and stumbled backwards.

"Is that the best you've got?" he taunted trying to get him to lose focus. Naruto said nothing but thought.

"_No if it was the best you would be on the ground coughing up blood." _Naruto lunged forward while spinning around and tried to deliver a back fist but the emo caught it and tried to counter but Naruto was too quick and did a quick snap kick to his knee knocking him off balance. Leaving no time to react Naruto lifted his leg and did an axe kick right on the Uchiha's chest so hard a little blood came out of his mouth. Seeing this Iruka decided to call off the match before it got out of hand.

"Alright that's enough, Naruto is victorious." Just like the target practice Naruto's friends cheered, SFC jeered, and everyone else just stood there in amazed silence. Sasuke, the stubborn bastard he, is got up and went through as series of hand seals.

"**Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" **he cried as put his fingers to his lips and blew a stream of fire at him. Iruka was about to stop him but was shocked when Naruto jumped over the attack with his fist raised and sent it smashing right in the spoiled runt's forehead knocking him out. Now everyone was silent. Naruto looked around.

"I think you should take him to the hospital to make sure he's okay." snapping out of his stupor Iruka picked up Sasuke.

"I guess class is dismissed." he said as he shunshined to the hospital to get checked out. Meanwhile Naruto's friends walked over to him.

"Congratulations on putting the asshole in his place." Kiba said.

"I'm g-glad y-our okay N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered.

"I had no idea you were so skilled Naruto-san." Shino said.

"Thanks, I went through some serious training these past few months and it definitely paid off." Naruto said as he felt KI **(Killer Intent) **directed at him. He turned around to see the SFC glaring at him while they cracked their knuckles. It seems they were going to avenge their almighty Sasuke-kun. Naruto shook off the KI and looked back at the others.

"Well it looks like I'd better get going, but before I do, do you want get some Ichiraku's with me Hinata-chan tonight?" Hinata turned a deep shade of red at hearing that.

"Y-y-y-ou mean like a d-d-d-date?"

"Sure, so how about it?" Hinata nodded furiously before Naruto disappeared in shunshin. As soon as he left Hinat fainted with a HUGE smile on her face while muttering Naruto's name. The rest of the gang sweat dropped at the display.

"We really need to work on that." Kiba said as Shino and Shikamaru nodded.

"Troublesome blonde." the Nara muttered.

**Hokage's office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake, and Asuma Sarutobi all stood in silence at what they just witnessed. Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last, just beat the Uchiha in a spar and **jumped **over a Katon jutsu before knocking him out. As to why they were all here this was their first year being jonin senseis and the Hokage would let the them view the first and last day of the graduating academy to scope out the potential candidates. While Kurenai was _very _disappointed in how most of the girls acted towards the Uchiha, she was impressed at Naruto's ability to boost Hinata's confidence with his little pep talk. Kakashi was mentally groaning, the council demanded that the Uchiha be put on his team due to his Sharigan, and seeing he displayed unsportsmanlike acts it was going to be tough and Sakura' mother is already bitching on how she should be put on Sasuke's team for Kami knows what reason except trying to seduce him. He hoped that he got Naruto. While Asuma was still set on training the Ino-Shika-Cho team he had to give his props to the Uzumaki. Clearing his throat Sarutobi spoke up.

"Well now that you've seen the candidates who would you like to take as students. Asuma stepped forward.

"I request Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, they will prove and excellent capturing and interrogation squad with their clan based techniques." Sarutobi nodded.

"Very well than" Asuam stepped back as Kurenai stepped forward

"I request Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Shino and Hinata will prove to be great trackers while Naruto shows leadership qualities and could help Hinata with her confidence, seeing as she has a crush on him." Sarutobi nodded as she stepped back and Kakashi approached.

"While very reluctantly, I request Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke, despite his superiority complex, can provide attacks with his clan's jutsu and Sakura, with her academics, can help in setting traps and battle strategies. Naruto seems to have improved immensely and with his vast chakra reserves can make them a perfect assault squad." Sarutobi nodded once again. Konoha law states that if a sensei wants the same individual they have to debate while the Hokage makes the final decision before the day of graduation.

"Well it seems you two both want the Uzumaki so I'll let you debate." Kurenai and Kakashi turned to each other.

"Naruto would be key for an assault squad and maybe set up a rivalry with Sasuke to humble him and push each other to greater heights." Kurenai shook her head.

"I have to disagree, Sasuke is too arrogant to see anyone else as other than beneath him and Sakura will just blindly follow him and never work together. It's all about teamwork and it seems my requests are becoming friends."

"However I may be able to reach them and snap Sasuke and Sakura out of their funk with Naruto's people skills. Besides Kiba Inuzuka would be a better choice with his enhanced sense of smell." Seeing this as was going nowhere Sarutobi interrupted them.

"While you both make valid points I'll keep an eye on how everyone interacts with each other to see which would be best. Your all dismissed." The three nodded and shunshined to their next destination. Sarutobi sat back in his chair and gave an exasperated sigh.

"_If Naruto doesn't show he can be a key component in a tracking team I may have no choice but to put him on Kakashi's team."_

Omake

"Are you both ready?" they nodded. "And...HAJIME!" before they could get into their fighting stances dark clouds formed above covering the whole sky. Before anyone could question the sudden change of weather, a thunder bolt struck Iruka.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" he cried before he fell down in a crumpled crisp heat.

"**GET YOUR OWN DAMN LINE!" **my demonic voice bellowed.

"S-s-s-sorry Watchdude-sama"

"**Damn straight"**I said. Everyone merely sweat dropped at the divine smack down.

**And...done! How did you like the Omake and the brooder getting his ass handed to him? I know there isn't a lot of interaction with Kyuubi and Naruto lately but remember whenever they talk, Naruto stares into space and that can draw some suspicion. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again for all those reviews.**

**Next time: Training, dating, and an ass whooping!**

**R&R JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up? Time for the next chapter, but before I do I need to answer a few things.**

**Volos: I think you misunderstood, when I said last two I was referring to Yugito and Samui there is still plenty of openings**

**There probably won't be any lemons, I want this to be focused on action**

**Feel free to ask questions and I'll answer them as best as I can in the up coming chapter and...HAJIME!**

**Chapter 4: Training, Dating, and an ass whooping!**

Naruto reappeared right in front of the Namikaze gates to get prepared for his date, he really did like Hinata, she was a nice girl and was the only student at the academy who didn't make fun of him and vice versa, he owed Kasumi so much, not only did she teach him how to fight but she also gave him social advice as well as the (Ahem) birds and bees talk that ended with him on the ground with blood coming out of his noes. Apparently, Kasumi decided to use Icha Icha as reference and when she teased him, asking if he wanted to do a demonstration with her it was too much for him. Naruto bit his thumb and did a few hand signs before slamming his palm on the gate, causing the Uzumaki symbol to appear and glow for a brief period of time before it dissipated. The gates creaked open and Naruto walked in. Looking around he cried out.

"Yo nee-chan!" as soon as he finished, Kasumi appeared in a golden tornado.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked a little surprised at his early arrival but didn't dwell on it.

"I came by to ask if we're going to have any training today, I've got a date." Kasumi grinned.

"Let me guess, the Hyuga who always blushes and faints whenever your around?" she said as she remembered how ignorant the blonde was to her feelings despite how smart he was. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Well I was planning on teaching you something new but I suppose I can put it off for tomorrow _provided _you get to 2nd base with her." Naruto's eyes bugged almost completely out of his head with a tomato red blush.

"WHAT!" Kasumi giggled and waved him off.

"Heheh I'm just screwing with you, just tell me how it goes." Naruto calmed down and went in to get changed before she made him have a heart attack. He showered, changed into a new pair of his outfit and decided to take a walk around the village to pass time.

**Meanwhile at the Hyuga compound**

Hinata was currently brushing her hair for her first date. She couldn't believe Naruto just asked her out of the blue like that, it was like a dream come true. She was still wearing her same outfit, just a different pair as she was still insecure about her figure. After she decided everything was perfect she exited her room and walked through the halls to reach the exit of the compound. Unfortunately, she ran into someone she prayed she wouldn't...

Her father.

"Where do you think your going? It's getting late." he said with a monotone voice. Scared by the look she was receiving she answered

"D-D-D-Date" Hinata quickly covered her mouth but it was too late. Hiashi's eyes narrowed.

"With whom?" realizing she was busted she sighed and said.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hiashi closed his eyes before opening them again but they were...softer?

"Very well than, be back by nine." he said as he walked past her. She blinked. He wasn't mad? Deciding not to push her luck he quickend her pace and headed for the exit.

Meanwhile Hiashi was both both frustrated and happy. Happy because he knew full well Naruto would be good for her should they start a relationship. And frustrated because it they did start a relationship than the Hyuga council might do something drastic if they knew the heiress was seeing the "demon brat." Hiashi was so disappointed with himself. When his wife died Hinata said she wanted to be strong like him and gentle like her. Hiashi thought it would be best if he upped her training regiment. When she wasn't making too much progress he thought if he belittled her than she might feel determined to try again, it worked when he was a child. But a lass, it just slowly destroyed her confidence. By the time he realized what he was doing was wrong the damage was already done and Hinata became a nervous wreck. She was terrified of him. It frightened him to think what would have happened to her if the Uzumaki didn't come along.

He remembered the day when he was so harsh to her she actually ran out of the dojo crying. Hiashi followed her to make sure she didn't get hurt and after a bit of searching he found her sobbing underneath a tree. He was about to walk up to her but he saw the Uzumaki approach her and asked her what was wrong. When she told him Naruto got angry saying that he was a jerk and she should never give up no matter what. Hinata brightened up considerably after his little talk and actually hugged him before heading back to the compound. After that Hinata still didn't improve greatly but she became much more determined every time he saw her train. Right now he needed to make sure the council members didn't' find out about their little meeting. He was a father and it was about damn time he started acting like one.

**At Ichiraku's**

Hinata was currently standing outside the ramen shack with a concerned expression across her pale features. It was sunset and Naruto still wasn't here, what if he stood her up, what if he was just playing some sick joke on her. She began to tear up but heard a voice behind her. She turned around and was delighted to see Naruto with his same attire minus the coat jogging towards. He waved at her.

"Heh, sorry Hinata-chan, I lost track of time." he said as he finally reached her. Naruto gestured to the stand.

"Shall we." he said in a mock polite manner that made Hinata giggle. It was like music to his ears. Hinata nodded and went in and took seat next to him. Teichi walked in from the kitchen, a few days ago Naruto showed himself to him and after another tearful reunion, a smack to the head with a frying pan, a threat, and begging, he and Naruto quickly made up and were back on old terms.

"Hello Naruto, what would you like?"

"I'll have two medium miso and a C.C. Lemon." the old cook nodded and turned to Hinata.

"And for you girlfriend?" he teased. They both blushed before she answered.

"I-I'll have a small s-shrimp and water." he nodded once again and went back into the kitchen.

"So how have things been going, you old man still giving your trouble." Naruto asked. To his surprise she smiled and shook her head.

"N-No, f-father is becoming much nicer. I-I even told him about our d-d-date and he was okay with it."

"That's great." after a small conversation Ayame finally brought them their food. They ate in comfortable silence with Naruto actually showing good manners. Once they finished Naruto paid in full and they talked for just a while longer before they were interrupted by a certain pink haired bitch.

"Naruto-baka! Get you ass out here now!" she demanded. Reluctantly they both exited the shack to find her and a few members of the SFC behind her.

"What do you want Haruno?" Naruto asked with a bored expression.

"You know damn what I want! I want you do apologize to Sasuke-kun and let me kick you ass." she commanded. The SFC cheered in agreement. Naruto put a finger to his chin in mock thought.

"Hmm...let me thi-no. That asshole got what was coming to him and you really think any of you can so much as lay a hand on me?"

"Please, you got lucky and your not going to do anything because I'm your _Sakura-chan_." Naruto crossed his arms and sighed

"To answer that in no particular order, not anymore and do you want to see just how lucky I am?" he questioned while releasing a little bit of KI. Although she was scared, Sakura still kept up her rant.

"Your just jealous that Sasuke-kun is better than you at everything and he has_ my _attention. Your just a baka! A clan less nobody made by some drunk father and a whore of a mother. My mother was right your are a de-" Sakura was cut off by fist crashing with her cheek with so much force she lost a few teeth and blood while she was sent flying, She finally tumbled down the road before coming to a stop with her face first on the ground and the rest of her body up in the air. **(A/N How Sakura punched Naruto in the first Shippuden episode.)** The SFC looked at the display in horror before they looked at the person who struck her and were beyond shocked when they saw it was Hinata! She was currently standing just were Sakura use to be with her fist extended and pissed off expression on her face. She finally had enough with her constantly putting down her crush. The SFC ran away in terror calling her a freak, despite they were all in the NINJA academy. Naruto just stared at Hinata.

"H-Hinata?" she looked at him. Her brain finally processed what she has just done.

"EEEP!" she squeaked before fainting. Shaking his head he summoned a clone to drop her off. The clone picked her up bridal style and shunshin to the Hyuga compound. Naruto just said nothing and just went home while Kyuubi was currently laughing up a storm

"**HAHAHAHAHA T-T-That was the funniest shit I've ever seen HAHAHAHAHA!" **For once Naruto didn't retort but just continued his way home. Still stunned at what just occurred.

**The next day**

Naruto was currently doing a few katas in the dojo. He had just sent a shadow clone to go to the academy for him. It would take the class, dispel, and give him all the info. Genius! Kasumi appeared in her usual tornado off to the side. When Naruto saw her he stopped the katas and saw her approach him.

"You seem to be doing quite will these pass few months so I've decided to give you a reward." she said as she pulled out a scroll. Naruto's eyes widened at the title.

"Rasengan" he muttered.

**And...done! Bet you didn't expect Hinata to go ape shit on Sakura did you? Hope you had a good laugh, I know I did, and don't forget to review. **

**Quick question before I go, should I rename this story?**

**R&R JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto handbook.**

** Whats up? Time for the next chapter. I'm glad everyone enjoyed what I did to Sakura, believe me, that won't be the only time something like that happens to her. Don't worry I didn't forget about Sas-gay. Before I start...**

**bigdog21: Glad to see someone understood what I was going for.  
><strong>

**Leaf Ranger: Sure, just PM the characters along with their affiliation, appearance, personality, and list of jutsus they do.**

**wisdom-jewel: thanks, I'll make sure I double check the entire story for any mistakes**

**Everyone else: thanks I will keep going, I still have plenty of ideas so I won't be coming down with a case of writer's block for quite some time. Now that that's out of the way...HAJIME!**

**Chapter 5: An exam, teams...and another exam?**

Rasengan...one of the Yondaime's prized jutsus. Naruto glanced at Kasumi.

"Are you sure I can handle this?" he asked. This was an extremely lethal jutsu and if it got into the wrong hands like the that asshole Uchiha...

He didn't want to think about it.

"Of course.I know your responsible enough not to abuse this and like I said, it's a reward for all the training I've put you through." Naruto nodded and exited the dojo before heading into the woods until he reached a clearing Naruto used for outdoor training. On the far left of the clearing there was 6 story waterfall and pond, perfect for water walking and Suiton jutsus. Directly in front of him there was a small mountain for Doton as well as surface climbing and target practice**(1)** and of course a large plain for Katon and Fuuton. Naruto finally reached the center of the clearing. It seems Minato thought ahead as he saw a small blood seal on the scroll. Naruto bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the seal before it unraveled and did a small "poof", revealing a water and rubber balloon. He looked at the contents on the scroll which said.

_Step 1: First, you need to take the water balloon and pop it with chakra alone._

"_Not very descriptive but it will do. I should probably get the actual steps down by myself before using Kage Bunshins." _Naruto thought. He remembered Kasumi told him that while Kage Bunshins can greatly increase the effectiveness of training, if you were learning a completely alien technique the clone wouldn't understand how do it because it only has a small fraction of brain power of it's creator. The clone only had motor skills and the ability to speak, meaning it was meant for practicing, not learning. Naruto walked to the pond and filled the balloon up with water before putting it in the palm of his hand. He then began to manipulate his chakra to get the water to move in order to break the surface.

After nearly two hours Naruto wasn't making much progress, the water would just keep swishing around no matter how fast it would go. He tried one direction, than the other and still got the same reaction.

"_I don't get, no matter how much chakra I use to push the water it just keeps swishing around I've tried both directions and...wait...both directions...hmmm." _Naruto pondered. He started to manipulate his chakra once more but this time gave off an even amount in both directions. The result were not disappointing, the balloon began to shift around a bit. He concentrated his chakra a little more before bumps started forming. Pushing a little more the balloon finally popped, splashing water all over him. He smirked and was about to begin the next step when his eyes glazed over as he received all clone's memories at the academy.

_Significant memory 1_

_The clone of Naruto was currently heading down the hallways to begin his boring ass day of learning things he already knew. To make matters worse the baka Uchiha was walking towards him._

"_Fight me!" he commanded. The clone smirked at hearing that._

"_We already did and I was able to take you out with four blows remember?" Sasuke growled. _

"_I mean a real fight, not a stupid spar! The only reason you won is because you got lucky and I couldn't use any of my lethal jutsus." The clone cocked an eyebrow and said in a sarcastic manner._

"_Wow, so that C class jutsu wasn't lethal." Now Sasuke smirked._

"_Of course I'm the elite and once I get my Sharigan-" _

"_Blah, Blah, Blah, Sharigan this, Sharigan that. Listen, I don't know why I'm suddenly the object of your infatuation but I really don't give a shit. Go fall in a ditch." he interrupted as he walked past him. The brat glared holes in his head._

"I will take you down loser, you, Itachi, and that little slut of yours." _he thought._

_Significant memory 2_

_The clone of Naruto was ignoring Iruka's lecture of the battle of the Shodaime and Mandara Uchiha, since when will knowing this shit help you kill somebody. He tried to look at Hinata but every time he would do that she would avert her eyes away from him. He frowned at that, though it was fairly amusing that the Haruno would cast a nervous glance at her every now and again. Some one finally might have finally got put in her place. _**(Yeah Right!) **_Once the lecture was over it was time for lunch and the clone decided it would be best to see what was wrong with Hinata. He looked around the schoolyard for a few moments and saw her under a tree on the far left...next to his old swing. As soon as Hinata saw Naruto approaching she quickly got up and tried to move but his clone grasped her hand._

"_Hinata-chan, you've been avoiding me all day. What's wrong." Hinata looked away and tried to free her self from his grip but failed. He sighed._

"_Is this about last night at our date." she looked like she was about to cry._

"_You probably think I'm a freak." she muttered. Thinking she freaked him out by beating up Sakura. Naruto's senses managed to catch it._

"_Is that what this is about. Hinata-chan I don't think your a freak. I'm proud of you." her eyes widened as she looked at him._

"_No one has ever stood up for me like that, besides your a ninja and you took out the so called "kunoichi of the year" with one punch _**(A/N Thank you Deathmvp for reminding me that) **_That just proves your not the weak little girl everyone thought you were." Hinata had a few tears rolling down her cheeks after that and she hugged him tight. She soon released him as Naruto wiped her tears away._

"_Hey, Hey, none of that. Come on lets get something to eat." Hinata nodded as they headed to Ichiraku's" she nodded as they left the grounds. Shino and Kiba saw the whole display and smiled._

_End memory transfer_

Naruto finally returned to reality as the two memories that stuck out ended. He also saw the clone played a game of Shogi and a prank with Shikamaru and Kiba. He always enjoyed his little past times them. Hell, it's how they all first met and became friends. The clone also seemed to knock out Iruka with his world famous Sexy Jutsu when Hinata and the other girls weren't looking.

"**Well done kit, well done."** Kyuubi complemented at seeing how he boosted Hinata's confidence yet again.

As well as the much improve version of his Sexy Jutsu, but he didn't' need to know that

"Now that that's over with time for the next stage." he said to himself as he picked up the scroll.

**Time skip: Graduation exams**

It had been months since that day and things were starting to look up. Naruto had mastered the regular Rasengan and could form it with one hand in under 6 seconds. He also invented the Great ball Rasengan but he needed a clone to help with the control of chakra needed. He also learned a new style of Kenjutus which had handles with 3, 1 foot long blades on each hand, which would add to his Tiger Claw lethality. Naruto and his friends, especially Shino, were getting closer and Naruto was moving up in the ranks. He didn't show off all of his skills but he was no longer considered a dobe by his classmates, except Sas-gay and Whoruno of course, he was now about mid level. Though the best part seemed to be Hinata's confidence has increased dramatically. She no longer stuttered or fainted and seemed to develop a sense of humor while still being the kind girl she always was. She too became closer with Naruto and his friends and were now an official couple. Naruto was currently sitting in the center of the room in between Hinata and Shikamaru. After a few minutes Iruka and Mizuki walked through the door.

"Alright class, it's been a wonderful year with all of you and it's time to see who will become genin of the leaf." Iruka said to the students with a smile. "We'll start with targets, followed by a taijutu spar, and we'll comeback here for a written test and the ninjutu portion. Follow me." he ordered. They all followed and were soon standing in two separate lines outside.

"As always you'll be given 10 kunais and 10 shuriken." the scarred chunin said as the instructors brought out multiple targets that were in humanoid form. The boys' turns were uneventful till they reached Sasuke. He walked up and grabbed the weapons and aimed them at the target. Before he threw them Naruto picked up a strange scent in the dummy and smirked.

"Uh Iruka-sensei, I think you should check the targets one more time." Iruka just gave him a quizzical expression before he nodded and walked up to the dummy. He patted around and felt nothing.

"Naruto I don't understand why...wait a minute." he said as he pulled out a black disk. He pick a kunai from his pouch and held it to the disk. As soon as it got within 6 inches the weapon leaped from his hand and attached itself to the disk. Iruka narrowed his eyes and glared at the other chunin present.

"Mind anyone telling me why there are magnets in this dummy?" Some of the chunin started to sweat.

"We d-d-don't know." one of them stuttered. _"How the hell did the Kyuubi brat notice it. I hid the disk with a scent killing drug that even the Inuzuka couldn't detect." _one of them thought as he placed them there for the Uchiha so he would get all bulls eyes and receive the best grade. Everyone stared at Naruto, wondering how he was able to detect it.

"A gift from a friend." he said cryptically which confused the students and chunin present. Iruka sighed and tossed all the magnets away and got out of the throwing range. The Uchiha continued and ended up with only 15 bulls eyes. Though he still gave a smug grin and the SFC cheered on. It was now Naruto's turn and once again had 20 bulls eyes with a minor applause from his friends.

**Meanwhile at the Hall of Jus...I mean Hokage Tower.**

The Hokage and Jonin present were furious, pissed even. Someone tried to cheat Uchiha to the number one spot, thank Kami Naruto noticed it. Sarutobi and Kurenai were smirking, enhanced senses eh? That was all they needed.

"We'll it seems Naruto has enhanced senses exceeding the Inuzuka as well as close bonds with the Aburame and Hyuga, my decision is final. Should Naruto pass he will be placed on Team 8." the aged Kage said. Kakashi was about to protest but was shut up by a firm glare. They all heard a small poof behind them all. They all turned to see a kunai with a tag attached to it. Kakashi picked it up and read the tag aloud.

"Do you want to know what they've been giving me. Sincerely Naruto." He then noticed the kunai seemed to be freshly painted. The lazy ninja moved his fingernail along the weapon and saw some gray chip off, revealing rusty brown. Narrowing his eyes he pulled out his own kunai and started chipping away until it showed the entire tool was rusted and slightly bent. The Jonin were even more angry at the fact that the teachers were trying to fail Naruto and stunt his growth as a shinobi.

"I'm going to do some firing and give Iruka an earful for not noticing it sooner." everyone nodded in agreement.

**Back at the Academy**

After the girl's turn, which ended up with Hinata doing better and the SFC doing actually worse than before, it was time for sparring. Shikamaru forfeiting to Hinata and Sakura and Ino doing a slap fight were the only ones Naruto paid attention to. His mind was on how to improve his Rasengan and taking Hinata on another date. It was finally time for Naruto and Sasuke's turn as they entered the sparring ring.

"Are you both ready." nods "Weapons allowed and no jutus Sasuke. And..." Iruka looked around nervously. "uh...BEGIN" **(A/N Damn Straight) **Sasuke chucked a few shurikens at him and pulled out a kunai and charged. Naruto pulled out his own kunai and deflected all the weapons before parrying Sasuke's attack and manged to get a small scratch along the Uchiha's right arm. This continued for about a minute before Naruto tried to do a sweep but Sasuke jumped above it. Naruto surprised everyone by bringing his other foot out and kicked him right in the chest as soon as he jumped. Sasuke back flipped but was punched right in the jaw as soon as he landed. The Uchiha tried to deliver an elbow to the face but Naruto caught it and used the momentum to trip him. He was unable to get up as the Namikaze place a kunai at his throat.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka declared proudly. Naruto got off of Sasuke and held out his hand. He merely batted it away while he got up and sneered at him. He shook his head. The students headed back inside for the written portion. Naruto was a little surprised when he received a fair test instead of one meant for the chunin exams, but to be safe Naruto placed a genjutsu on the paper so it couldn't be tampered with. It was finally time for the ninjutu part of the exam. Almost everyone passed aside for a few SFC members and the lower ranking students. Soon it was Naruto's time to shine as he stepped up.

"Alright Naruto do a Substitution, Henge, and at least three clones." Our hero nodded. He substituted with Mizuki, much to his annoyance, and henged into the Sandaime, getting every single detail down from the wrinkles to the battle armor underneath. Finally Naruto formed a hand sign and made ten clones.

"Very good Naruto, you passed. But don't you think that was a little overkill." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well I've got really high chakra reserves and that is the least amount of clones I can do." Almost all the people in the room were stunned at hearing that.

"Well no need to worry, take your headband and you can leave." he nodded once again and did as he was told.

**Outside the academy**

Naruto was standing around chatting with Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino and Kiba.

"Sweet we all passed." Kiba said as the rest nodded. Naruto managed to pick up a few words the parents were saying behinds his back.

"Look,_ he_ passed."

"I can't believe they let him become a ninja."

"Shhh, were not supposed to talk about it."

Naruto merely shook off the harsh words and spoke to the people he actually gave a damn about.

"C'mon Let all go out to eat to celebrate, my treat."

"Alright but no ramen." Hinata said.

"Aww, please _Hinata-chan_." he begged. They all chuckled at his antics.

The next day: Academy

Naruto was currently sitting next to Hinata and Kiba as Iruka spoke up, holding a clipboard.

"Alright I'm glad to see those who have passed. Remember being a shinobi means-" as usual Naruto tuned out his lectures until he reached the final three teams.

"Team 7 Sakua Haruno, Sasuke Uchina, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." he announced.

"YES! True love conquers all." Sakura shouted as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Aw damn." Kiba muttered as he slammed his head on the desk. Naruto patted the Inuzuka's back.

"Tough break man, don't worry I hear the jonin is strict and won't take crap from them." he said trying to cheer him up. Kiba said nothing as Akamaru howled in sympathy.

"Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinta Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kurneai Yuhi." the said students all smiled.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka read off the clipboard. The blonde haired girl slammed her head on the desk similar to Kiba as Choji just munched on some chips and the Nara muttered "trouiblesome".

**15 minuets later**

The only teams left were Team 7 and 8. The latter of the teams were talking amongst themselves while Sakura was fawning over a brooding Sasuke. Kiba had an utterly defeated look on his face. They all heard the door open and saw a woman with long black, curly hair and red eyes. It was hard to describe her outfit as anything but something wrapped up in bandages along her wrists and arms with a red sleeved shirt underneath.

"Team 8, meet me on the roof." was all she said before shunshing. The team nodded as Naruto grabbed a hold of Shino and Hinata as he too disappeared in a shunshin, taking them with him.

**Moments later: On the roof**

They were all currently on the roof with the soon to be genin sitting next to each other and the sensei opposite of them leaning against the railing.

"Alright, how about we introduce each other, I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I like genjutus, shochu, vodka, and takowosa, I dislike cake, perverts, fangirls, and rapists. My only hobby is having evening drinks. My dream is to retire one day and have family. Now the Aburame." she said as she pointed at him.

"My name is Shino Aburame, I like bugs, wild grass salad, winter melon, Naruto-san, Hinata-san, Kiba-san, and Shikamaru-san. My hobbies include Entomology and collecting new specimens for my insect collection. My dream is to become a strong clan head." Kurenai nodded as she pointed to Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, I like Naru-kun, Shino, Shikaramu, Kiba, zenzai, and cinnamon rolls. I dislike, arrogant people and people who brings others down. My only hobby is pressing flowers. My dream is to become head of the Hyuga clan and abolish the Caged Bird Seal." Kurenai couldn't help but smile along with Shino and Naruto, she sure has come along way.

"Nice dream, I hope that becomes a reality, and you." she said as she pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Hina-chan, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, ramen, red bean soup. I dislike arrogant people, fangirls, people who are prejudice, and closet perverts." Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the last statement. 

"It's a long story." the three said at the same time. She sighed and let him finish.

"My hobbies include playing the occasion _harmless_ prankand watering plants." The genjutsu mistress couldn't help but be a little scared at the way he said harmless.

"And my dream...well...I guess become a strong shinobi...I haven't really thought about that."

"Well don't worry too much about that, meet me at training ground 8 tomorrow at 7 o'clock sharp for your genin exam." Kurenai stated. They gave questioned glance at her.

"So the academy was just to weed out the ones who had no chance at all at becoming ninja?" Naruto inquired. She nodded.

"That's right, and the chances of failing are at least 66 percent." the three tweens widened their eyes."

"I recommend you eat a light breakfast." The Yuhi suggested before she shunshined away. Naruto could tell the others were nervous and spoke.

"Don't worry, we'll do fine, just get some rest and be prepared." he reassured them. They brightened up a little as they all rose and headed off to their homes.

"_Guess the dates postponed" _Naruto thought.

**And...done. Whew! I almost did all of that in one sitting. Anyway I'm thankful for the reviews and hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I'm focusing on Hinata a lot but I haven't forgotten about Anko, it's just that I want Hinata to be the main focus while others will be added to the harm later on. **

**(1) I think using rock as targets would be better for adding a good amount of force behind the throw than wood.**

**R&R JA NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto**

**What's up? Time for the next chapter. Before I start I would like to thank Leaf Ranger for supplying me with his OC, who will appear in the wave arc in the next few chapters. I'm not in desperate need of OC s of jutu's but if you wish, I recommend you PM them. I will make sure you have full credit. To answer a few things.**

**Oraman-Asturi:...You know I never really though about it...for this story I guess it will be a solid henge.**

**Aeroshadowclone: I'll explain that in this chapter.**

**I finally made my decisions for the harem and the list will be posted next chapter and...HAJIME!**

**Chapter 6: Pass or fail? Aw who am I kidding, you know what's going to happen.**

Speech/_thoughts_

Jutsu

**6:00 A.M: Namikaze estates**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP CRACK1_

The brief annoyance of the alarm clock was ended, thanks to Naruto slamming the contraption on the other side of the room, shattering it on impact. Naruto groaned as he sat up.

"I need to find something more peaceful to wake up to." he muttered as he got out of his bed. After performing his morning rituals of showering, dressing, packing all of his supplies needed, and eating. He exited the estates and shunshined to the training ground.

**Moments later**

Naruto reappeared at the grounds to find that no one was there yet. Sighing, he sat down against a tree in the lotus position and closed his eyes to meditate. No more than two minuets later, he heard footsteps. Lazily opening one of his eyes, he saw Hinata and Shino approaching him. He rose from his seat and stretched.

"Hey guys do you know where-" _WHOOSH _Naruto was cut off by a kunai whizzing towards them. They all managed to dodge it with relative ease as it lodged itself in the nearby tree. They noticed a small tag was attached to the tool. Naruto broke off the tag and unraveled it and read aloud.

"_This exam has two parts, the first is to locate me. Once that is done you must attempt to capture me through a fight. This will prove your abilities in tracking, capturing, and overall reconnaissance. I have an alarm set and if that is not done by the time it goes off, you will all fail and be sent back to the academy for more training. P.S. Coming at me with the intent to kill is recommended." Kurenai"_

Naruto saw his soon-to-be teammates stiffen at the severity of the punishment. He sighed and said.

"Were not going to pass by worrying about the consequences. It's about 7:10, so we should have enough time to devise a plan." They both were a tad bit surprised at his determination. But he was right they needed to make a plan.

"Alright first, were going to track her down using Hina-chan's byakugan and my senses, should she try to escape, Shino here, will place a female insect on her to keep track of her movements. Once we do that we'll encounter her in a fight, she said to use the intent to kill so that's what were going to do." Hinata and Shino nodded which made Naruto smile. He began to sniff the air until he picked up a trace. "I can smell perfume, that must be her, I'll be up front with Hina-chan behind me and Shino behind her. Let's go!" He ordered as they all took off. Meanwhile a figure in the bushes smirked.

**One hour later**

The members of Team 8 were currently chasing down there future sensei through the edge of the forest.. They had located her over 30 minutes ago and hadn't let up in the chase. Finally Kurenai slipped off one of the branches and landed on the ground on her feet.

"Now!" Naruto yelled as the three jumped down and surrounded her in their respective stances. Kurenai grinned.

"I'm glad you managed to finally locate me but I'm afraid you won't be able to pass." she said calmly before she disappeared in a poof of smoke. The tweens gasped.

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto said out of realization before he and the others felt a cold metal pressed against their necks. Naruto looked around to see two other Kurenai's holding his teammates hostage.

"I'm disappointed in all of you." she said "No one managed to notice me in the bushes while I sent a bunshin masked with perfume to send you on a wild goose chase while the real me followed you. You've got so much potential, that's what surprises me." To her confusion they all smirked.

"That's the point." Naruto said before they all disappeared in poofs of smoke. Her eyes widened at the fact she had been tricked. She felt a rumble of earth beneath her and barely had enough time to jump away from Naruto's hand popping out of the ground.

"_Head Hunter?" _the genjutsu mistress thought in amazement. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other two jump from the trees and chucked a few shurikens and a swarm of kikaichu bugs at her. She jumped away to dodge them as she landed in a nearby clearing. They all landed and surrounded her again.

"How did you-" she trailed off in surprise.

"The one's you tracked weren't the real us. We met on the outskirts of the training grounds to discuss are real plan while I made henged bunshins to distract you. Once we finished, we hid behind the bushes with Shino's bugs masking his and Hina-chan's scent while I hid my chakra signature. As soon as you chased the clones down we followed a safe distance behind you in order to ambush the real you. Now that that's over were going to complete the second half." he said as he pulled out his claws. Kurenai looked at the weapons in surprise, she never saw him use them in the academy, then again deceit is key to ninjas. Before she could comprehend this any further she saw Hinata charge at her with her dojutsu activated. Kurenai managed to dodge all of her strikes but had to jump backwards as Naruto lunged forward and tried to swipe at her head. She skidded a few inches before realizing she had to get serious. She made a few hand signs.

"Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death" she whispered as she vanished. Before they could recognize the jutsu a tree wrapped around them. A Kurenai then emerged from each of the trees with a kunai in her hand. She raised the weapon and stabbed them all in the jugular veins.

Before their whole bodies dissolved into many leaves.**(1)**

Cursing mentally, she bit her lip to escape the genjutsu just in time to see the real Shino finish his hand signs.

"Spindle Formation" he said, barely above a whisper as his insects were sent toward her in a spiraling motion. She jumped to the side, with only a few dozen bugs actually catching her.

"_Damn, I have no idea how their battle strategy works." _Kurenai thought as the kikai bugs kept eating away at her chakra._ "But it looks like Hinata has short range, Naruto has mid-range, and Shino has long range." _Switching to offense she made two shadow clones and charged at her future students. One of the clones made it to Hinata first and tried to spin kick her in the temple.

"Rotation!" the Hyuga called out as she released a huge amount of chakra from all her tenketsu points**(2) **and spun to parry the attack, creating a 5 foot blue dome around her. The force was so great it knock the clone to the ground and dispelled.

While this was happening, the second clone was fighting with Shino, both using kunai. Shino was doing and adequate job at blocking her attacks but was caught off guard when the clone spun around and slammed the butt of the kunai against the back of his head. He then disappeared in a cluster of kikai bugs**(3)** which then swarmed her and sucked away all the clone's chakra, dispelling it.

The real Kurenai was currently dodging Naruto's swipes. Trying a different tactic he jumped a few feet back and went through a series of hand signs. To her surprise he didn't call out the jutsu's name but merely took in a huge breath and shot out a small gust of wind. She was so surprised that she didn't have time to dodge it and was sent colliding with a tree behind her. She managed to get back on her feet but was halted when Hinata and Shino both had kunais at her neck and Naruto who, to her shock, had a fully charged Rasengan in his left hand.

"Yield" he ordered. She put her hands up to show she was complying.

"Impressive, looks like you all passed." she was interrupted by the alarm clock going off. "Just in time too, I tell the Hokage about your success so you have the rest of the day off. Meet me back here at 7:30 am tomorrow." They all nodded as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Whew, great work guys." Naruto complimented.

"We only did well thanks to you plan Naruto-san." Shino praised. He smiled.

"Hey, Shikamaru said if we passed we should meet him at the local bar-b-que joint to celebrate." he suggested.

"Sounds like fun Naru-kun, and knowing Shikamaru, he probably passed hours ago." Hinata said, knowing full well he was a genius despite his laziness. Nodding Naruto grabbed a hold of them and shunshined.

**Moments later**

They reappeared outside the entrance of the restaurant and went inside. Naruto took a quick gaze around the place until he saw a smiling Shikamaru waving at them to their left. The new Team 8 approached the table to see a nervous Choji and a bored Ino.

"Hey guys, good to see you all passed."

"Thanks Shikamaru." Naruto said as he and his teammates sat on one side of the booth with Team 10 on the other side. "I'm guessing you passed too, so how's your sensei?" Naruto questioned.

They all chatted and ate for about an hour as they learned more about each other. While Ino was still a die-hard Sasuke fangirl she seemed to warm up to Naruto and his teammates. Choji was nervous when they first arrived because when he first started the academy his uncle Uso-tsuki told him to stay away from Naruto and anyone he associates with. When he asked why he was told he was a bad influence and if he was caught talking to him he would convince his mother to stop cooking all of his favorite foods. Being an Akimich he immediately shut up but he still regretted agreeing. He even spent less time with Shikamaru, his best friend, because of that. But judging how Naruto acted it seemed he was okay and his uncle was just overreacting.

Naruto learned that Choji too loved ramen and Ino was a tad bit bossy, but still fun hanging out with. They all said their goodbyes and headed to their homes. Naruto was excited because today he would learn elemental training from Kasumi.

**And...done! So how did you like the fight scene? This was the first time I've ever done it so be gentle. Anyway, like I said, If you want to submit Ocs or jutsu's, just PM them.**

**That was the leaf version of the flower petal escape genjutsu**

**Two things actually, one because Hinata is more confident, her father is allowing more advanced training, and two tenketsu is right, right? If not please correct me.**

**If your curious on how Shino made a bug clone remember, they devised a plan that Kurenai didn't know so he could have set up the insects ahead of time and Substituted with them.**

**If you have any other questions I'll answer them as best as I can.**

**R&R JA NE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up? Time for the next chapter and here is the list**

**Hinata **

**Tenten **

**Anko**

**Haku**

**Temari**

**Yugito/Nibi **

**Samui**

**If your choice wasn't on here than I apologize but it's my decision. I also apologize for the short chapter last time but my older brother stopped by and we've been spending a little bit of time together so it can't be helped. To answer a few things...**

**NorthSouthGolem: I know right? When I read that off of Narutopedia I had to reread that.**

**Oraman Asturi: Uh...yeah let's go with that.**

**Echo Uchiha:...Dude did you read the summary? Sasuke _Bashing_, he won't be paired with anyone and will most likely be arrested or die at the end of my story so...sorry...thanks for the reviews though...**

**Like I always say, thank you for all the reviews and positive feedback and...HAJIME!**

10 am. Konohagakure woods

"Beetle in position." a monotone voice said over a radio

"Lioness in position." a young feminine voice called.

"Spirit in position." another male said.

"This is Petals, what's your distance from the target." an adult female voice questioned over the headset.

"10 meters." Beetle answered.

"6 meters." Lioness replied.

"2 meters. Shall I proceed with capturing?" Spirit whispered as not to alert the target.

"Affirmative in 3...2...1...NOW!" As soon as Petals finished that last word, Spirit lunged toward the target, which was small and had a...bow in it's hair?

"Gotcha!" Spirit exclaimed grabbing the target, which was revealed to be a cat as it squirmed around but almost instantly calmed down when it realized just who the person was and let itself be held in his arms.

"Let see, red bow in it's hair. Yep, this is Tora alright." Spirit said through the headset, revealing to be Naruto as he idly stroked Tora's fur causing it to purr. Soon Beetle, Lioness, and Petals or Shino, Hinata, and Kurneai emerged from the behind there hiding spots.

"Great work team, I think we even broke our old record." Kurenai praised.

"I still don't understand how Naruto gets Tora that calm." Shino said with Hinata in agreement as they saw the cat nuzzle into Naruto's chest. Though Hinata was secretly wishing that _she _was in Tora's position but quickly shook those thoughts off as they always led to things a little more..._provocative._

"I think your right Kurenai-sensei, 23 minutes. Lets head back to the tower." Naruto said with everyone else nodding.

Later at the Hokage tower

"Excellent work Team 8, you've beaten the old record by 7 minutes." the third Hokage said in approval. He still couldn't believe that there was actually a ranking for how fast you could catch a cat. But seeing as how feisty it was and would runaway from the Damiyo's wife several times a week it seemed necessary. What did baffle him was that it would become a tame kitten as soon as Naruto showed up. It's as if all felines seemed comfortable toward him. **(Wink, ****Wink, Nudge, Nudge)**

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Kurenai replied politely but on the inside was getting _really_sick of chasing that damn cat once a day. She still had claw marks from the last time she tried to capture the little demon. She watched in satisfaction as the Damiyo's wife squeezed the poor cat to near death.

"_That's it...just a little more." _Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai thought with eerily glee.Sarutobi than picked up a sheet of paper on his desk.

"Let see...we have pulling weeds at our Suna liaison's home, tending to the Nara deer farms, babysitting the-" Before he could go any further Naruto raised he hand.

"Uh Hokage-sama if I may, we've done over 50 D-rank missions in little over a month. I believe were qualified for at least 3 C-ranks." Naruto interjected as Kasumi had taught him basic Konoha politics to get the council off his back should he slip up and ranked missions popped up once or twice. Iruka shook his head.

"Naruto, Hokage-sama will give you a higher ranked mission when he sees your read-"

"Actually Iruka, I have a few C-ranked missions available. I was just waiting for one of you to speak up." Everyone's eyes twitched. "We have a low C-rank ranked mission to protect a bridge builder on the way to his home country in Wave." Kurenai seemed a little unsure.

"I'm not sure..."

"TORA NO!" was the cry of the Damiyo's wife as they all watched Tora escape her death grip as the fat woman chased after her.

"Well take it!" Kurenai almost yelled, causing everyone to sweat drop. Nodding, the aged Kage pushed the intercom and ordered.

"Send in the client." a few seconds later an old bearded man dressed in dark rags with a straw hat on walked through the door.

"This is the group supposed to protect me? One jonin and bunch of brats." the old man questioned as he took a swig of his sake.

"_Mustn't kill client, Mustn't kill client, Mustn't kill client." _was the inner mantra of the three genin, still keeping stoic features on the outside.

"Don't worry sir, my team is more than enough to handle a few bandits." Kurenai said calmly as she had dealt with idiots like these before. He took another sip from his bottle.

"Whatever, I'm Tazuna the super bridge builder, I'll meet ya'll outside the gates in an hour." he said curtly as he left the room. Team 8 sighed, though it was still better than catching Tora again.

Konoha gates: One hour later

Tazuna and Team 8 were all outside the gates going over one more supply check.

"Is everybody ready?" the genjutsu mistress asked. After brief nods from the genin they all set out for their first C-rank.

Sometime later

The self proclaimed super bridge builder and his escort were currently treading down the dirt road toward their destination. Naruto was in front of Tazuna with Hinta and Shino on the side with Kurenai bringing up the rear. Something though caught the attention of Team 8.

"_A puddle? It hasn't rained in weeks." _they all thought. The team glanced at one another, Kurenai mouthed the words "Let me handle it." confirming they understood they all returned their gaze to the front. As soon as Kurenai walked next to the puddle she dropped an explosive note in it.

BOOM! The note went off as two masked figures were sent flying out of the puddle before landing in a heap some 10 feet away. Growling angrily they stood up.

"Ugh, your gonna pay for that bitch." one of them said as they both launched chains from a gauntlet on one of their arms. Before she could blink the chains wrapped around her, the two smirked.

"One down," one of them said as they pulled on their chains. To their shock, the kunoichi turned into many petals instead of gore.

"_Shit! Genjutsu" _they thought as they bit their lips to release it. As soon as they did however, they only saw a large swarm of bugs headed straight towards them. Nearly all of them hit their mark as the two failed ambushers were struggling to stand. Before they could plan their next move one felt a sharp pain in their neck while the other felt it in his stomach. The two collapsed unconscious as the two blows were curtsey of Hinata and Naruto.

"Good work." Kurenai said with a small smile but quickly vanished. "You interrogate Tazuna while I deal with these two bozos." The genin nodded as they witnessed the two masked men get dragged off with barely any protest. They quickly gave a hardened gaze at Tazuna, who was sweating bullets.

"Do you mind telling why we have two ninja, who seemed to be at least chunin level, trying to kill us." Naruto demanded

"Uh-I-uh," but was immediately silenced by a substantial amount of KI from Naruto.

"Don't lie to us you old drunk!" he yelled causing his teammates to shudder.

"_I've never seen Naruto-san like this." _Shino thought_. _

"_I had no idea Naru-kun could be so demanding" _Hinata thought with a hint of arousal. The KI was soon dissipated as he saw his sensei emerged.

"The two were hired by Gato of Gato shipping industries to kill Tazuna here. That was all I could get before they passed out. They're tied up an I've sent a messenger hawk for ANBU to come pick them up." There sights fell back to the bridge builder. After a long sob story on how horrible life was in his home country, Kurenai turned to her students.

"Well what do you think? This mission could be A-ranked."

"I say we continue, no way I'm letting that punk Gato bleed the country dry." Naruto said with raw determination in his eyes.

"Gato seems corrupt. It is only logical that we press on while sending for back up." Shino said. He included logic in his sentences almost as much as two certain green clad youths mentioned youth.

"I agree, we took out two chunin with ease. A little bit of back up can easily help out." Hinata said. Sighing, the jonin nodded.

"Alright then, I send a messenger hawk to request support."

Meanwhile in the bushes

"Looks like the demon brothers failed." a female voice whispered to a figure next to her who rolled his eyes.

"Thank you captain obvious." he said sarcastically, gaining a smack upside the head from the female.

"Will you shut up! Let's report back to Zabuza-sama." the male nodded as they vanished in a shunshin.

**And...done! Who are these mysterious figures? What kind of backup will the leaf send? And will my asshole teachers mind their own damn business? Find out next time on Konoha Alive? Again I'm sorry for the relatively short chapter but I'm still juggling school and my social life so please bare with me. Thanks for the reviews.**

**R&R JA NE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Naruto or anything else except my stories**

**What's happen forum? Whoops, I mean What's up? Sorry, to much =3, not enough sleep. Anyway most of my family is gone so I'll have a little bit more time to work on these chapters for the time being. To answer some things...**

**wisdom-jewel...Am I that predictable?**

**Oraman Asturi: I might and Zabuza-_chan_? Whatever,**

**Echo Uchiha: Wow, I glad your still a fan.**

**yukicrewger2: I'll be the judge of that and that might be a good idea with the whole hiding thing.**

**Leaf Ranger: Don't worry, your OC will be paired up with her and maybe someone else.**

**landoffire: Woah dude, slow down. I'll explain everything in later chapters**

**As always I'll answer your questions as best as I can and thanks for the reviews and...HAJIME!**

**Chapter 8: The demon and his followers**

Naruto was in a small boat, gazing at the almost opaque horizon with a somewhat bored expression on his face. He was sitting to the right of Hinata and Shino on her left with Tazuna and his sensei across from them. The mist was so dense he could barely see 10 feet in front of him. After quite some time he could see a something very large cut though the fog. As it fully came into view it could be easily recognized as a bridge.

"That's the bridge your building?" Naruto whispered to Tazuna who smiled with pride.

"That's right! As soon as it's done the whole country will thrive." he replied in a hushed voice.

"That's quite impressive Tazuna-san. The whole bridge could withstand several hundred tons of weight at a time." Shino said.

"Hey keep it down, say anything above a whisper and we could easily be caught." the old man ordered as he was paddling slowly instead of running the motor. He was not in the mood to be publicly executed should Gato's patrol be nearby. Team 8 and Tazuna eventually reached the shore and paid the rower. The mist only seemed to get worse and worse as they tread down the path. Naruto's senses pick something up.

"_Hmm...Steel and blood. There's definitely some swordsmen nearby with one who isn't. I can't tell if he or she's a threat or not."_ he thought because whoever was close by didn't want to be found with their charka signatures and scent masked. He heard a faint swishing in distance and it was getting...closer.

"GET DOWN!" Naruto yelled. They all managed to get down in time as a massive sword, clearly a zanpakto, was sent horizontal wise to lob there heads off. The sword lodged itself in a nearby tree with a man in camouflage pants, brown sandals, and a bandaged mask covering his face similar to Kakashi's landed on the handle with his arms crossed.

"Hehehe, this is who they sent to protect the old fart? A jonin and a few brats? It seems the leaf as gotten even more arrogant." the tall man growled with venom. You could barely make out a scratched mist headband on his forehead.

"Protect Tazuna-san!" Kurenai ordered while pulling out a kunai. The team immediately surrounded the bridge builder with Naruto sending a few clones to support Kurenai. Hinata had her Byakugan activated and Shino's bugs swarming around him. Hinata was shock to see the entire mist had chakra in it. This must be an ambush tactic.

"Kage Bunshin eh? A smart brat you got there, It still won't stop me from butchering everyone here though." he said, darkly chuckling at his own twisted joke.

**Meanwhile in the bushes**

"Are you sure Zabuza can hold his own against them. Two of the genin look like clan members and the jonin is Konoha's genjutsu mistress, Kurenai Yuhi." a dark red haired male said to his female companion.

"Don't worry Akai-neesan, Zabuza-sama can handle these petty ninja, if not I'll step in." she said turning to him.

"I hope your right Haku-neechan." Akai replied, still having his doubts.

**Back to the fight**

"I'm getting bored. I think I'll end this...NOW." he cried the last part, releasing a massive amount of KI. The pure force alone almost brought the clan heirs to there knees and actually dispelled Naruto's clones. Internally they were terrified, but they still steeled themselves. They knew that as soon as they adorned that headband they have to sacrifice their lives for the village if need be.

"Are you brats getting scared? You have no idea what it's like to be a shinobi. You think it's all fun and games and you can be heroes while walking away without a scratch. It's not. Your going to have to lay down your lives when the time comes and it's gonna be right now." he said as he practically teleported right in front of the horrified old man. He raised his zanpakto and brought it down on his head.

SQUELCH...drip...drip

A few drops of blood fell to the ground as everyone was shocked to see that the sword was blocked by a smirking Naruto with his BARE hands. While Zabuza kept a stoic face he was amazed on the inside.

"_W-What the fuck! That should have cleaved him and the old man in half! How strong is this kid." _Were the thoughts of the demon of the mist and his hidden assailants. Next thing Zabuza knew he felt a sharp pain in his back as his whole form dispersed into water

"_Damn, Mizu Bunshin." _Naruto thought while checking over his hands to make sure the wounds weren't too deep. He was mentally berating himself for forgetting to bring out his claws as soon as the former mist shinobi appeared. While he and the missing nin were plotting their next move, he felt a small nudge from Hinata.

"Naruto, I can sense two figures in the bushes with fairly high chakra signatures and one massive one straight ahead, past sensei" Naruto grinned.

"Perfect," was all he said before disappearing than reappearing in front of Kurenai.

"Naruto what are you-" she couldn't finish her question as Naruto went through a flurry of hand signs before taking a huge breath of air and exhaling it, sending a hurricane level gust of wind right at the lone figure. The force itself dispersed the mist and nearly sent the hidden warriors off their feet. The figure was sent nearly an 1/8 of a mile backwards before hitting the ground, splashing water all over the ground.. Another Bunshin, this was starting to frustrate Naruto. Zabuza was catching his breath atop a nearby tree.

"_First, where did he learn Wind Release: Gust of Oblivion and where the FUCK did he learn the damn Rasengan?" _he screamed inside his head as the real him saw the whole display. The mist was gone and he couldn't use his trademark Silent Killing technique. Looks like he's going to have to go on the frontal assault . He lunged out of the trees and swung the blunt end of his sword at Naruto. Not having enough time to react he received the blow full force and was knock several feet away, cracking several ribs in the process. Zabuza was about to charge again but soon found himself bound to a tree that came out of nowhere. Kurenai than emerged from the tree with a kunai.

"Hope you didn't forget about me." she said as she drove it into his neck.

"_SHIT!" _Then as soon as it appeared, the tree vanished along with the jonin. Zabuza's knees buckled as he clutched his throat at the sudden surge of pain.

"_Dammit, genjutsu. I need to be careful." _he thought as Naruto finally rose from the ground and brought out his claws. Zabuza got into his sword fighting stance and blocked the blonde's strikes when he lunged forward. No one could believe their eyes, Naruto the former dobe, was going toe to toe with an A-ranked missing nin!

CLANG 

CLANG

CLANG

Was all they could hear as the two were engaging in a deadly dance. Every strike was dodged or blocked. Sparks were flying with each parry with nobody gaining the upper hand. Snapping out of her stupor, Kurenai charged forward and joined Naruto in the array. The added jonin was starting to put Zabuza on the ropes.

"_Damn, I just need to get to the shore."_ the missing nin leaped backward and made several water clones. The clones charged the leaf ninja with the real one heading toward the shore.

**With Akai and Haku**

Akai's hand's were twitching, the battle was calling to him. He was about to grab his weapon when he was stopped by Haku. She grasped his hand and said.

"Don't! Zabuza-sama said not to interfere. If he starts to lose I'll jump in. Got it?" Akai had no choice but to nod as it would be much worse to disobey Zabuza than anything else. It was reluctant though. The thrill of the fight was making his heart race, he wanted to join in.

**Back at the battle**

Zabuza finally managed to reached the shore and leaped onto the water. He started making seals but was halted as several kunai and shuriken came hurtling towards him. Zabuza took out his sword and managed to block them all with only two managing to get past. He put the zanpakto on his back once more but heard a brief poof behind him. He dreadfully turned around to see two Narutos behind him.

"_Crap they must have been henged weapons." _before he could further asses the situation he felt something or rather someone latch onto him. He moved his head to see it was yet another Naruto clone. Several more Narutos latched onto him and held him in place as one of the clones behind him had a charged white rasengan in his palm. The clone was then grabbed by the second one and flunged toward Zabuza.

"Wind Release: Wind Rasengan!" the clone cried. One word went through Zabuza's mind

"_Fuck"_ the jutsu came careening with Zabuza's back. He flew all the way back to the land and tumbled for a bit before landing in a heap of broken bones. He stood up on shaky legs and thought.

"_This is bad. I can't hold out forever and I can't let Akai and Haku join in or else they can be taken hostage. There isn't enough moisture in the air for Haku to use her Hyuton. I knew Akai should've brought his O-katana. Looks like I have no other choice."_ he thought as he made an unfamiliar hand sign. Before the leaf ninja could recognize the seal, they gasped as two senbon came hurling out of a tree and pierced his neck. He slumped to the ground as a ninja in blue and brown garb with a hunter nin mask shunshined next to Zabuza.

"Thank you for weakening him." a feminine voice said. "I've been tracking him down for months. I'll dispose of the body. Thank you leaf nin." she thanked as she took the body as she shunshined away.

Relieved that the battle was over Team 8 regrouped.

"Is everyone okay?" Kurenai asked, still amazed at the display of skill Naruto possessed.

"My ribs are a little busted and I need to patch my hands up." Naruto admitted. Sighing, the jonin asked.

"Is your house close by Tazuna-san?"

"Yes, just a few miles north from here." Nodding she headed in the direction with the others following, Hinata though was a little reluctant. She knew full well that something was wrong but her and her team needed to rest up.

**And...done! What did you think of the fight. I'm still new to this and I know it wasn't very exciting but I'm still trying to keep Naruto powerful but not god-like and I need to find a middle ground. Tell me what you thought about the fight in the review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**R&R JA NE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up? Chapter time! Anyway thanks for the correction. From now on it will be nii-san and chan, and Zanbatou. To answer a few things...**

**brown phantom: Gee thanks dude, It was actually an OC I received from Leaf Ranger. I'm a huge fan of your work by the way.**

**Wyrtha: That's a valid point but to me, god-like is someone who can take on jonin that don't hold back (Zabuza) without getting a single scratch, never makes a mistake, never loses an argument, etc, etc. So it's really like "perfect-like" or something. Remember Kakashi was a jonin/former ANBU and almost died fighting Zabuza if it wasn't for Naruto.**

**Oh by the way, As of now I have 82 reviews and if I reach 100 I'll give everyone a special treat with omakes and a lost chapter or two after the official chapter.**

**Now that that's out of the way...HAJIME!**

**Chapter 9: They're are backup?**

Naruto was currently sitting on a worn out couch with Hinata leaning her head on his shoulder as she slept. Shino was sitting nearby staring out into space, as if in deep thought. The blonde took a quick glance at his teammates. He couldn't believe they stuck by him after he told him about his condition.

_Flashback _

_Naruto had just entered Tazuna's house behind Kurenai and Tazuna with the rest of his team in tow. He looked around to see a long black, almost dark blue haired, woman washing dishes with her back facing them. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a long pink skirt with an apron over it._

"_Tsunami-chan I'm back." the said woman turned around and gave a delighted smile._

"_Tou-san! I'm glad your okay." She said as she walked up to him and gave him hug, which he gladly returned. The bridge builder turned his head and gestured at the leaf shinobi._

"_These brave ninjas saved me twice, with them around I'll be able to finish the bridge in no time." he said. She politely bowed and said._

"_Thank you so much I-" she was cut off when she saw a small boy in a beige collared shirt and dark green overalls walk down the nearby hallway. He also had a blue striped fisherman's hat on._ **(Dont know the type) **

"_Who are these people Okaa-san?" the little boy asked._

"_Oh, these are the brave ninjas are here to protect your grandfather while he completes the bridge." the boy merely shrugged his shoulders._

"_Whatever, they're just gonna die." he said with almost no emotion as he went back up the hall and went into his room. Tsunami sighed and turned to the shinobi_

"_I'm so sorry, that was my son Inari, there was a little..."incident" a few years ago and its what made him that way. It still a touchy subject so try and let it be. Dinner's almost done, would you like to join?" Team 8 nodded and sat down and the dinner table. It was normal aside from Inari giving the leaf ninja weird looks. Once supper was over Kurenai turned to her team_

"_It's getting late so training will start first thing tomorrow. Rest up." she ordered as Tsunami directed her to her room. Meanwhile Naruto was having a chat inside his head._

"Do you really think I should? They might-" _**"They might what? Reject you after all you three have been through? I know for a fact that both the Hyuga and Aburame clans don't see you as a demon so they haven't been brainwashed. **_"I know...its just that they're all I have except for you, Kasumi nii-chan., Iruka, and Ichirakus...(Sigh)...alright I'll tell them."_ He finished the conversation in his head and looked at Hinata and Shino._

"_Uh, Hey, can I talk to you both in private." _

"_Sure Naru-kun." Hinata said with Shino nodding. Naruto lead them to one of the rooms and closed the doors. As soon as they entered he took out a sheet of paper and place it on the wall. He made a hand sign and the seal briefly glowed neon blue and returned to its original condition. He then turned around to face his teammates, who both saw the distraught look on his face._

"_Look guys, there something I got to tell you."_

"_What is it Naruto-san?" Shino said, his voice laced with concern._

"_(Sigh)...You know the story about the Kyuubi no Kitsune right?" they both nodded._

"_Yes, the Yondaime killed it at the cost of his own life." the bug user said, not sure where this was going. Naruto looked down and said._

"_No that isn't true, while the Yondaime was strong, even he couldn't kill a demon." the clan heirs were stunned at hearing that. "He had to seal it within something...or rather someone." their eyes widened as they were putting the pieces together._

"_T-T-then that means" Hinata stuttered with Naruto nodding._

"_Yes, the fox attacked the village on October 10, my birth date, so the Yondaime sealed it within me." he said as he lifted up his shirt and saw nothing. But when Naruto pushed a little bit of chakra through his body, a very complex tattoo-like image appeared on his stomach. "And not just anyone, not wanting a family to live with the burden, he sealed it within his only son."_

…_..._

…_..._

_Naruto wasn't sure what to expect; fear, hatred, disgust, but what he didn't' expect was to Hinata to walk up to him and enravel him in a hug with Shino placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_Naru-kun we don't care about that. Your still our friend."_

"_I concur. Despite your condition, we know full well your no demon." Shino said, as no demon would do anything Naruto has done for as long as he knew him. Naruto was speechless, it was only a few words, but they meant so much to him._

"_Y-Y-Y-You accept m-m-me." he stuttered out._

"_Of course Naru-kun, what did you think was going to happen." Naruto noticeably flinched._

"_Well, the Yondaime's dying wish was for his child to be seen as a hero, but that wasn't the case. The moment the Sandaime announced I was a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice, the whole village called for my death." the two gasped at that. The death of an infant?_

"_Over the course of my life, a majority of the village made my life miserable, stores wouldn't let my buy anything or charged me three-times the amount of something in poor condition. I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was four and had to be given an apartment in which I had to pay the bills, which the land lord overcharged. I made it thanks to Oji-san giving me an allowance. When I entered the academy the instructors would sabotage my training or ignore me completely. They rigged my tests every time, hence why I was the dobe. And the worst part when I was younger, the village would form mobs and beat me within an inch of my life, it was always worse on my birthday." By now Hinata was in tears and Shino had his bugs furiously swarm all over his body but Naruto still continued._

"_The reason I didn't tell you before was because you were all I had aside from a few others __and if you rejected me...I might have done something drastic." he said with tears streaming down his cheeks. Hinata, and now Shino had hugged him as tight as they could._

"_Well you don't have worry about that Naruto. We'll still always see you as you." Shino said as he dropped the suffix, he felt too close to him now to use a formality like that. After what seemed like an hour, Naruto broke away from the hug and wiped his tears away._

"_Thank you so much, both of you." they all smiled and headed back out side._

Naruto was still sitting on the couch as he recalled what happened merely an hour ago. He heard the front door click open. He glanced at the direction of the noise to see two people he really didn't want to see...

Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hmph, I knew you and your pathetic team wouldn't be enough to handle a little mission." the emo said arrogantly.

"Yeah! You and those freaks can't do anything right!" his trusty follower screeched. If it wasn't for Hinata sleeping soundly and Shino placing a hand on his shoulder, Naruto would have already been at their throats.

"Alright that's enough. Were here to provide back up, not start a fight." Kakashi said as he and Kiba walked through the door as well with Akamaru atop his head. Sasuke merely "Hn"ed and Sakura drooled over how cool her "Sasuke-kun" was. By now Hinata had woken up to see the two idiots, much to her dismay, but was a little happy to see Kiba once more. The three rose from there seats.

"It's not that I don't doubt your abilities Kakashi-sensei, but why did they send a genin team as back up." Naruto asked. Granted, they themselves were a genin team that easily defeated two chunin, but with the threat of other jonin and Gato's overall thug base, he was expecting a jonin or even ANBU. The one-eyed man sighed.

"The council in there "infinite wisdom" believed that Sasuke was more than enough to handle an A-rank mission by himself, and with me by his side we could be unstoppable." he said with sarcasm, but Sasuke and Sakura didn't seem to notice it and smirked. After hearing all the commotion, Kurenai and Tsunami finally exited their rooms and entered the living room. The genjutsu mistress took one glance at Team 7.

"They're are backup?" she deadpanned, causing her team and Kiba to chuckle, Kakashi and Tsunami to sweat drop, and the banshee and emo to growl. He was about to arrogantly proclaim that she should watch her mouth in front of an elite until Kakashi gave his shoulder a tight squeeze.

"I believe it's getting late, are there enough rooms for us?" Kakashi asked. Tsuanami nodded

"There should be, if not two of you will have to share." Sakura immediately latched on to Sasuke at hearing that. He prayed to whatever Kami out there he wouldn't be raped. The former ANBU looked at his students.

"You three get some rest. Me and Kurenai need to discuss a few things." reluctantly they agreed and let Tsunami lead them.

"Same goes for you." Kurenai said to her students. They too agreed and headed off to their rooms. Once the final door closed the two jonin sat down at the dining table.

"So how has your team doing?" Kakashi asked pulling out a small flask of sake. Kurenai smiled proudly and said.

"Great, with them being friends, there teamwork is excellent along with their independent skills."

"You know I've seen Hinata is more confident but she still wears that coat, why's that?"

"Well she first wore it because she was self conscious about her body but now she wears it so other boys don't stare at her since she has developed a little early." Kurenai said. It was a bit of a surprise that Naruto suggested it but after hearing when the two went out on a date without the coat every boy his age kept staring at her assets, making her feel uncomfortable she wholeheartedly agreed. The one-eyed jonin took a sip of the sake and sighed.

"Well my team isn't even close to being great. Kiba is the only one who shows any decent qualities of a ninja but is still headstrong. Sakura does absolutely nothing at all except stare at her precious "Sasuke-kun" during practice with no desire whatsoever to learn anything. She's a worse case scenario fangirl. Sasuke...don't even get me started with Sasuke. He frequently demands I devote all of my time to train him and still seeks guidance from others in order to kill his brother. No doubt he'll abandon the village for more power once he bleeds Konoha dry." Kurenai scowled.

"And you let them get away with this?"

"I have no choice, I've tried to report this to the Hokage but he is always halted by the council into doing no more than a warning. They gotten way to much power since sensei died. Thankfully, since were out on a mission he has no choice but to answer to me." he said smirking at the end. Now was the perfect time to give him a good case of humility. Kurenai shook her head at seeing how much the brat was spoiled.

"Man, I worry about that kid. Seeing his entire clan killed by his brother was one thing. But the village has filled his head to the brim with lies about him being a Kami amongst Kamis. 50 ryu says he'll get killed on his first solo mission."

"I don't doubt that, he'll also get other killed because of his arrogance. He probably sees human beings as mere stepping stones for him to reach his goal. Itachi really screw him up with that damn Sharigan." the male jonin said taking another swig of sake. Kurenai stood up from her chair.

"We'll hopefully we'll brake him out of his funk before it's to late." she said though even she was severely doubting that. "Goodnight," she called as she walked down the hallways.

"Night," Kakahi called back.

"_I'm not an alcoholic but I'm planning on it." _he thought taking a gulp of sweet stress reliever.

The next morning: Nearby forest

After a light breakfast, Team 7 and 8 were all standing in a small clearing. All the students were lined up next to each other with their respected sensei opposite of them. Kakashi spoke first.

"Okay, my team will be learning to climb trees without the use of their hands." Everyone was shocked at hearing that, but for different reasons.

"But sensei that's impossible!" Team 8 just gave Sakura an "are you fucking kidding me" look.

"_Well at least Hinata/I/Hina-chan beat her as the top kunoichi of the year." _the team thought at the sheer stupidity of her. Kurenai sighed.

"Kakashi it's been over a month and you _still _haven't taught them tree walking. For Kami's sake I taught my team that in the first week. Hinata and Shino are on water walking and Naruto is already on kunai balancing." Sasuke gritted his teeth at how strong the clanless freak, as well as the inferior clan heirs were getting. He was an Uchiha so he should have that kind of power so he can kill _him_.

"I wanted to teach them that just as early Kurenai." the one-eyed jonin defended. "But with Sakura's lack of motivation to learn and Sasuke wanting to learn more powerful jutsu's-" _"And your overall laziness." _The female jonin mentally added. "-we just couldn't find the time." Team 8 scowled at how poor of an excuse he had but was surprised when they saw a faint smirk outline his mask. "However, I couldn't do anything because two certain people would come running to the council every time I tried to discipline them. But now that were outside the village those certain people have no choice but to answer to me with no repercussions once we get back." now the other team was smirking with Sasuke and Sakura were either scowling or sweating. "Now as I was saying you'll be...hey can one of your students explain Kurenai?" he asked. This was a perfect time to teach the emo some humility. Kurenai immediately caught on to what he was doing and smirked.

"Of course, Hinata explain." she ordered. The said genin nodded and walked toward a tree.

"This exercise is known as tree walking, all you have to do is maintain a steady supply of chakra to the soles of your feet so you can stick to surfaces. Since your feet are the hardest place of your body to concentrate chakra this aids in your control and reserves." Kiba was the only one who was actually paying attention as the other two refused listen to some Hyuga bitch act like she was better then them, an Uchiha elite and his future wife."That's about it in a nutshell so try it out for your self. Use kunai to mark your progress and it's best if you get a running start." Hinata explained. The three nodded and took out their own kunai and all ran up the tree. Kiba made it about half way before having to back flip off the tree to avoid falling on his ass. The other two however didn't put in any chakra into their feet so they couldn't make it more than two steps before falling back down.

"It looks like somebody didn't listen to my lecture." Hinata teased. Sasuke growled.

"Shut your mouth you white-eyed bitch I'm-!" the duck-ass would have gone on with his rant if Naruto didn't nail him in the gut with a solid hook sending him to his knees.

"Watch what you say Uchiha, say that again I'll make sure you won't be able to revive you clan." Naruto threatened as he saw a trickle of blood come out of the emo's mouth

"Naruto-baka! Apologize to Sasuke-kun of so help me I'll-" "That's enough!" Kakashi barked. "Kurenai send your _capable _team somewhere else and I'll deal with these two." The jonin nodded and led Team 8 out of the clearing leaving an irked Kiba and a furious Sasuke and Sakura.

"_Uzumaki I swear I will kill you and everyone you care about. I swear it on my Uchiha name." _Sasuke thought as he saw Team 8 leave the area to train in something that _he _should be learning.

Omake: Motivation

_Uzumaki I swear I will kill you and everyone you care about. I swear it on my Uchiha name."_ the brooding jackass would have had more time to swear other things that aren't going to happen had he not heard two separate poofs of smoke. He turned around to see a dog wrapped in bandages and a BIG black dog almost as tall as Kakashi appear.

"Uhei, Bull, give these two a little bit of motivation." the summoner said in a sickly sweet voice. The two dogs growled menacingly and charged at the two.

"_Paybacks a bitch."_ Kakashi and Kiba thought as they watched the two furiously run up the tree and fall back down into the jaws of the summons. They really should have listen to Hinata.

**And...done! The omake was for all you Sasuke and Sakura haters like me so your welcome! I don't have much to say so I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**R&R JA NE!**


	10. Chapter 10

****I do not own Naruto.****

****What's up? Time for the next chapter. Woohoo! I'm over a 100 reviews! As promised there will be omakes after the next official chapter and maybe a lost one. To answer a few things...****

****brown phantom: Don't worry, Kakashi won't be a pussy for too long and I will explain why he is like this.****

****Kyukon: I'm debating whether to kill both of them at the same time or one after the other, that and to do it during which arc. Hell, I might even set up a poll for that.****

****Lednacek: Dude, I'm writing a fic where a orange dressed ninja can clone himself, has been trained by the spirit of a village, has a demon sealed in his gut and is abused beyond comprehension by said village...and your worried about him having too many weights.****

****Now that that's out of the way...HAJIME!****

****Chapter 10: Before the battle!****

Team 8 was currently standing in much larger field than the previous one. Kurenai was facing the team, who were all in a row.

"Alright, I'm going to give each of you separate training. Shino, Hinata, has each of your clans given you something to learn recently?" They both nodded and each pulled out a scroll from inside their jackets.

"Father has given me the instructions for Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms."

"And I have been given Parasitic Insects: Typhoon." The jonin nodded and turned to Naruto.

"Good, what about you Naruto?" she asked. Naruto pulled one blue and one yellow scroll.

"I'm currently working on Water Style: Shark Bomb and Lightning Style: Fangs of Lightning with the use of my claws." he replied, causing Kurenai to raise an eyebrow.

"Your already on A-ranked jutsus?" she questioned as she was unaware of how advanced the wind jutsu he preformed against Zabuza was. Zabuza...that was something she needed to discuss tonight. Naruto nodded.

"Yep, my affinities are wind, water, and lightning. In case you're wondering, I got the scrolls from my family's estate." The genjutsu mistress's eyes widened at that. She worriedly glanced over at the other two, they both nodded and gave a look that said "we know everything." She sighed once more, you could never predict or understand Naruto, not even the new him.

"Very well then, for today I want you to practice those jutsus and tomorrow I'll teach you one of my genjutsus. Understand?" nods "Good, I'll be standing by to correct you on your forms and give you basic tips." she said as she walked to a nearby stump and sat down.

Time skip: One week

Over the course of the week, Team 8 have been training nonstop, why you ask? It's because a week ago Kurenai had informed the leaf ninja that Zabuza Momochi, the jonin Team 8 fought, was still alive to everyone's shock save for her, Kakashi, and Hinata. She told them that hunter nin always dispose the body by burning it at the spot to destroy any type of information from enemy villages, they don't carry it away. Kakashi also added that senbon were also used to put others in a false state of death should it pierce the correct spot. Hunter nin rarely used senbon and if they did they would have explosive tags attached to aid in the disposal. Hinata also said that she sensed two fairly high chakra signatures hidden in the bushes during the battle. She knew the hunter was one of them but brushed it off, thinking it was just her and her partner waiting for the missing nin to weaken. However, Kakashi said that hunter nin always travel separately to cover more ground

This could only mean one thing, that hunter nin was one of Zabuza's accomplices, and there was most likely someone else and judging by the wounds that were inflicted should take about a week to fully heal. This of course terrified Sakura and Sasuke, though the latter didn't show it. Sasuke demanded to know how the fight went and once he was told he up and right refused to believe a dead last like Naruto could even stand a chance to someone like Zabuza. Sakura of course was in full agreement, saying that they all just made it up to make Naruto look cool. Oh how everyone present wanted to smack the bitch around.

Speaking of Team 7, Kiba was by far Kakashi's favorite student. While he was still a little headstrong he was attentive and was always willing to learn. He managed to master tree climbing after the second day and was working on a modified version of his Fang over Fang. While Sakura struggled with tree climbing she immediately mastered it after Kakashi re-explained the method. This of course infuriated Sasuke and he flat out insulted her by saying she only got it down because she had so little chakra. That did bring her down a bit, she was just trying to impress him. She instantly shook it off, thinking he was just tired and frustrated. Kakashi was _really_getting sick of how damn delusional she was. She thinks she doesn't have to be a ninja because Sasuke will always save her, her "white in shining armor." The same person who has never even looked in her direction in her, or any other girl for that matter...it makes some people wonder. Kakashi tried constantly to explain the reality of what was going on but she always ignored him.

Sasuke was able to get the exercise down after three days but kept demanding that he be trained in advanced techniques. The village really did screw up these two by filling their heads with lie after lie. Team 8 was curious as to why the cyclops shinobi was putting up with their shit. Once this mission was over they need to get the answers out of him one way or another.

Team 8 was doing far better. Hinata was already up to 128 palms of her Eight Trigrams style and Shino improved his stealth and two other clan jutsus. Naruto was only able to use his Fangs of Lightning up to about a 200 meters radius before it stopped being effective, though the Shark Bomb was perfected. Kurenai also trained them all in tracking and stealth, as this was key should they end up facing Zabuza and his comrades. The only advantages they had was strength in numbers, so the element of surprise could be their ace in the hole. They all spent most of their non training time avoiding the brooder as well as his fangirl, and spending time with Kiba.

It was around 7:30 and the sun was just about to set. Naruto was currently lying on the forest floor near the house. He needed a bit of time to himself after he almost snapped.

"_I can't believe that little bastard! He actually had the gall to say that not only a ninja's life was easy, but that we didn't know what it was like to suffer. It took every bit of self control that Kasumi-neesan_**(1)**_ and Kyuubi taught me to not break that little fuckers neck." _He thought. Hell even Kyuubi was telling him to reach out and smack Inari up something fierce. Thank Kami he learned how to cut off that damn mental link. During dinner time with everyone, Inari came out of nowhere and asked why they were doing this. Naruto calmly explained that they were hired to and felt it was right to help protect Tazuna. Almost immediately following that sentenced Inari yelled at him and said they didn't know what is was like to go through pain, to suffer. As soon as he said that Naruto's team and Kakashi snapped their heads in Naruto's direction. To their shock he kept calm and coolly stated that it would be best if he understood something before he opened his mouth, which made the whiny bitch run to his room crying. He quietly excused himself and here he was. His inner ranting was halted when he heard footsteps. He turned his head to see his sensei walking towards him.

"Hey Naruto, can I talk to you?" she said in a calm, almost motherly tone.

"Sure sensei," he replied as Kurenai sat down on the ground.

"Look Naruto...I just want to tell you we're all proud of you the way you handle it." Naruto gave a small smile.

"Thanks...I suppose it isn't entirely the kid's fault. He has probably been sheltered his whole life and thinks he deserves all the pity in the world. I'm just a little pissed that Tazuna-san and Tsunami let him talk like that." he said. If he was Tsunami he would've slapped that child and told him to grow up years ago. Kurenai nodded.

"Same here, If it makes you feel any better me and Kakashi had to hold Hinata and Shino back after you left." she said as she literally had to restrain Hinata from going into the kids room and giving her a piece of her mind. Naruto chuckled at that.

"Well hopefully they don't end up scarring him too much."

"I also came here to tell you to take tomorrow morning off. You have been training the most out of everyone." albeit reluctantly Naruto agreed.

"Thanks sensei," he said as he saw Kureani get up and walk back towards the house. He closed his eyes and tried to relax but was interrupted when he heard yet another set of foot steps approach. He opened his eyes and gazed over at the sound to see a young girl, roughly his age walk toward him. She had long black hair that reached her shoulders and a figure that made Kyuubi cat call inside the blonde's head, much to his ire. She was wearing a pink dress and was holding a basket filled with an assortment of herbs.

"You know you shouldn't be out here so late, you could catch a cold." she said in a gentle voice that was all to familiar to him. Naruto sat up and and looked at her.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm about to leave." he said as he looked over at the girl's basket's contents.

"Herbs huh? Do you study medicine?" he asked as he could of sworn he saw a faint pink blush adorn her cheeks. Was her eyes lowered to his abs? Nah. She smiled and knelt down beside him.

"Yes actually, I'm no medic but I'm doing fairly well. These are for someone precious to me who is heavily injured." Naruto looked a little confused at the term she used.

"Precious?"

"You know, someone you truly care about and would do anything for them. Friends, family, loved ones." Naruto contemplated that...precious...Kasumi, Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sarutobi, Teuchi, Ayame, and Konohamaru came across his mind. He must have been thinking for quite sometime as he was brought out of his thoughts by the girl thanks to a her placing a hand on his shoulder..

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he questioned as his gaze returned to the girl

"I asked if you were a shinobi." she repeated while pointing at his headband..

"I am, I've been training for almost a week straight."

"You seem pretty strong to me." she pointed out.

"Well as someone close to me said: You can only get stronger." he said as he remembered Kasumi using those exacts words countless times.

"Why do you fight?" the black haired girl asked. Naruto blinked, that was out of the blue.

"What?"

"Why do you fight? For money? Fame? To protect somebody?" Naruto gave a light chuckle.

"I've been wondering about that myself. It use to be to gain the respect of my village but that's changed." The girl could sense a small amount of venom in his voice and didn't peruse the matter.

"Well if I was a ninja, I would protect the ones precious to me. To me, that is the only way to become truly strong. I care about them more than myself and that would push me to greater lengths. With them, I could overcome anything." Naruto sat their stunned. It was starting to make sense to him now. Why did he punch Sasuke a week ago? To defend Hinata's honor, to protect her. Why did he stand up for Shino when he was being picked on back in the academy? To protect him because he related to being an outcast to most people. He always felt a little bit stronger when he was fighting for other instead of himself. While he was thinking about the new window to a new philosophy the young girl glanced at the now fully set sun.

"It's getting late, I should be going. I hope you think about what I said. My name is Haku by the way."

"Okay see ya, I'm Naruto, goodnight Haku." she smiled.

"Goodnight Naruto." she replied while leaving the forest, mentally berating herself for coming here alone and without her senbon. Once she was out of sight, Naruto stood up and walked back to the bridge builder's home, all the while reflecting on Haku's words. But then an ever growing thought crossed his mind.

"_Kyuubi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"_**Unfortunately yes, that was definitely the hunter. She didn't bother changing her voice and their scents are identical."**_

"_Damn, she seemed nice. I just hope we don't have to face off in battle."_

"_**Me too kit, Me too."**_ Naruto cut off the link and opened the door. He walked in and slowly made his way to his room. He closed the door and lied down on the mat, closing his eyes his last conscious thought before drifting off to sleep was.

"_Well at least I might have found my new goal."_

****And...done! I know I took a while to write this and promised the omakes and shit this chapter but I got a bad case of food poisoning the other day and I'm still not fully recovered, which might explain any spelling mistakes.****

****I know I said that right. Nee-san means big sister.****

****In case your pissed that Naruto let Inari talk to him like that, remember that he's just a kid and Naruto was being mature about the whole situation. Plus I've seem too many fics where Naruto scars the poor bastard for life by going nuts on him.****

****I know you probably have some questions and I'll be happy to explain them as best I can. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.****

****FLAMERS ARE NOT WELCOME!****

****R&R JA NE!****


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto**

**What's up? Time for a brand new chapter. Alright I'm back on my feet and recovered so lets get this shit started...but before that, I was already working on the "lost chapter" but I realized that it was the same basic way in went in the cannon so I just scrapped the idea and will just reference it in the next arc. As for the omakes I'll do them when I feel is appropriate so sorry for getting your hopes up. To answer a few things...**

**Hektols: To sum up all your reviews, I'm an amateur writer so your going to have to expect cliches and spelling errors. I'm not a hardcore Narutard so I will be screwing up a few details. And as for the village leaving Hinata alone during the whole dating thing, it's mostly secret and she is the Hyuga heiress so...yeah they would back off, just her of course and it's my story so Naruto will learn whatever I see fit, same goes for changing up any jutsus. Cliché Warning: Perverted Nibi!**

**KAMI'S CHIBI TENSHI: I was thinking of doing that but for that to be possible, Sakura would have to be remotely attractive and I'm not going to make Sasuke gay, homosexuals are suffering enough already so I'll cut them some slack.**

**Oraman Asturi: The adults talking about it? What the hell are you talking about? Please be more descriptive.**

**Finally, I'm still try to figure out a way for Naruto to have a harem without using the stupid CRA excuse so if you have any ideas let me know in the review or PMs. **

**Demon speech/thought**

Human speech/thought

**Chapter 11: The Clash of Ninja!: part 1!**

"Are you sure he'll show up sensei?" Shino asked with Kurenai nodding.

"Yes, the bridge should be done by today and Zabuza is most likely recovered. This is his last chance before he fails his mission." Team 8 was standing outside of Tazuna's house making last minute preparations before they set off to the bridge. Kurenai was sure Zabuza and his accomplices would show up to kill Tazuna, his workers, and destroy the bridge. If they didn't then the bridge will be finished and Wave country will flourish.

"Do you think we should bring Naru-kun with us, we should get all the back up we can." Hinata questioned. It wasn't that she wanted to bring her crush along, it was because she knew full well he was the most powerful out of all the genin present and he might be the difference between life and death. The genjutsu mistress shook her head.

"No, Naruto has been training hard and needs to rest up otherwise he won't be in the best of shape and could be a burden. Besides I have complete faith in the both of you." she said making the two smile. They soon heard a rather annoying voice from behind.

"Besides we don't need that baka! Not when we have Sasuke-kun!" They mentally groaned and turned around to see Team 7 and Tazuna.

"Well that "baka" kicked your precious "Sasuke-kun's" ass on several occasions." Kiba said. This of course caused Sakura to hit him on top of the head and Sasuke to glare. Kakashi of course was completely ignoring them with his noes deep in his pornography.

"Finally! We've been out here for almost half and hour." Kurenai stated, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry but Sakura was too busy getting her hair done." Kakashi said as if it was no big deal. This of course caused all of Team 8 to gain a tick mark on their foreheads.

"We're on an _A-ranked_ mission and all you care about is your looks!" Kurenai said as calmly as she could but Sakura merely shrugged.

"What? I can be a kunoichi and care about my appearance too." She defended. Finding no use in arguing with someone as block headed as her the female jonin massaged her temples and tried to go back to her usual demeanor with the key word being _tried._

"Alright fine, let's just get moving." She ordered with everyone nodding except for Sasuke who merely "hn"ed. Kurenai was in disbelief at the two's lack of respect and Kakashi was acting as if everything was alright. _"As soon as this mission is over I _will_ get my answers, even if I have to beat it out of you Kakashi."_ She thought as they starting to walk to their destination. The one thing that bothered her was the Sasuke had a strange mark on the back of his neck but didn't dwell on it. She'll ask later.

Some time later

The two teams had arrived to see most of the construction workers dead. Some decapitated, disemboweled or nothing but bloodstains on the ground. While this was normal for the shinobi, Tazuna was about to heave and Sakura actually fainted at the sight and smell. Everyone gained a huge sweat drop.

"_You have got to be kidding me! We'll she is probably more useful now I suppose." _They all thought, even Tazuna. The rest heard a pained moan a few feet away and saw a rather muscular man covered in ice senbon crawl toward them.

"H-Help...d-d-demon." Was all he said before he collapsed and lost consciousness. Kakashi inspected the man and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, he's only been hit in non-vital spots. He should be okay in a few days." Aside from the brooder, everyone smiled. The smiles quickly twisted when they saw a thick fog roll in.

"I'm a little hurt. Instead of sending ANBU or jonin they send a few more brats and Kakashi "The Copy Ninja".One of them actually passed out just from the sight and scent, pathetic. Being arrogant and having poor excuses of ninja isn't a good combination for Konoha." an all too familiar voice said.

"_Copy Ninja?"_ all the genin thought.

"Hehe It seems that blonde brat isn't here, what a shame. I wanted a rematch. This will be over in no time, Haku take the genin and I'll take the jonin. Akai...well no one seems worth your time so just get comfy and enjoy the show." The missing nin ordered while releasing more and more KI with every word. "Look, the one with the duck ass hair is trembling." Zabuza mocked. Everyone locked their gaze on Sasuke who was shaking like a leaf. Trying to keep his cool demeanor he smirked.

"I'm trembling..." he trailed off before disappearing and reappearing in blur. "With excitement!" he finished before four separate splashes of water were heard. Zabuza chuckled and said.

"Not bad kid, but if I recall, I sent five clones." Sasuke eyes widened before a clone appeared behind him and swung the blunt end of his zanbatou, sending him flying 20 feet forward. He finally landed on his stomach and tried to get back up but felt pressure on his back. He looked up and saw a girl in hunter nin gear. The brooder was really lucky he didn't see the smirk behind her masked because it pretty much said "Your my bitch now."

Back at Tazuna's home

Naruto was still sleeping peacefully in his room. Kyuubi however was wide awake and bored so he decided to play a little prank of his own. He began to insert a few things into Naruto's dream and sure enough, a few moments later Naruto began to blush heavily and stir a bit

"H-Hina-chan what are you doing? W-W-Wait! Put your clothes back on! H-Hey that's my-!" he mumbled as he covered his crotch. "Hina-chan! Stop! We're only-AH! I need an adult! I need an adult!" Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. "The fuck!" he almost yelled. The blonde could hear laughing inside his head and growled. "Kyuubi what the hell!"

"**Haha! Oh don't act all innocent I know you enjoyed that!" **

"I did not!"

"**Your pants say otherwise." **the fox said as Naruto looked down and saw the large bulge.

"Shut up you-" "AHHHHHH!" Naruto was cut off by a scream coming from outside. "Shit, that sounds like Tsunami!" Naruto said as he quickly stood up, grabbed a scroll, and ran out of his room.

Outside

Naruto snuck outside and looked around and managed to hear talking near the pier. He peered around a corner of the house to see Tsunami tied up and two thugs holding Inari via shoulders in front of her.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him! Just take me and leave him alone!" Tsunami cried at the men with tears in her eyes. One of the thugs smirked.

"I don't think your in any position to order us around. Gato said to bring the both of you to the bridge. You know, a little collateral." he said. To Naruto's surprise Inari wasn't crying or even showing the slightest hint of fear. He was just letting himself be held and looked like he knew he was going to die but wanted to die honorably. Deciding to act now Naruto opened the scroll and pulled out his claws. He saw one of the guards lick his lips.

"Though I don't suppose we can't have some fu-AHHHHHH!" Before the thug finished, his arm holding Inari left his body. He fell to his knees and clutched the now spurting wound. The other man let go of Inari and pulled out a katana and looked around but was soon impaled through the neck and tossed unceremoniously into the water. Tsunami and Inari looked to see Naruto covered in blood and a sincere expression on his face.

"Sorry you two had to see that." he apologized as he walked toward the bridge builder's daughter and cut her loose. He was then glomped by her and her son. The blonde managed to push them off and asked.

"Where is everybody?"

"They all left for the bridge." Tsunami answered, making Naruto's eyes widened.

"Shit! Zabuza's probably healed up by now. Listen I don't have a lot of time so I'm just going to say that I'm proud of you Inari for being brave. My sensei informed me about what happened to you father and I want you to know that he was one of the most courageous man I've ever heard of. Don't lose your faith, hero's do exist. I want you to be brave and take protect your mother in case someone else comes back. Got it?" Inari nodded. "Good, I'll be back and I promise you Tazuna will get out of this alive." He finished and quickly shunshined to the bridge, leaving a smiling Inari. He hasn't smiled in ages.

At the bridge

Naruto reappeared about a quarter mile away from the bridge but saw that it was almost completely covered in mist. He poured a small amount of chakra into his eyes and was able to view everything much sharper than usual.

"_I love these enhanced sense. Lets see, Kakashi-sensei has his Sharigan out and is fighting Zabuza with Kurenai-sensei providing support, Hina-chan is protecting Tazuna, Sakura is...passed out and still completely useless, and the rest are fighting Haku. I've never seen the other guy before, looks like he's carrying a zanbatou and an O-katana. I need to think this through._

With Akai

Akai was standing around with his arms crossed and brooding inside his head. _"Man this is boring. Did they have to leave the blonde guy behind? He was holding his own against Zabuza and he might have been a worthy challenge." _Akai was too busy complaining that he didn't see Naruto rise out of the ground behind him as if he was emerging from water. Naruto raised one of his claws and brought it down diagonal wise on Akai's head.

Akai gasped and clutched his head. He didn't have much time to contemplate what was going on his as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and was sent a few feet backwards. He managed to get up and saw the said blonde guy with his foot out in front of him and holding some sick looking claws.

"_Damn genjutsu, I need to be careful. There's no telling how much Kurenai has taught him." _he thought.

Naruto managed to get a good look at this guy. He had dark red, nearly crimson blood hair and dark green eyes. He had a scar over his right eyes similar to Kakashi's but the eye was still there. He was wearing jet black cargo pants and a blood red t-shirt with a shark tooth necklace hanging from his neck and standard shinobi sandals. Naruto saw he also had on a long sleeveless red coat on and couldn't help but think of his father. He also noticed a large zanbatou strapped to his back and an O-katana strapped to his right thigh He saw the guy bring out his zanbatou and charge at him. Naruto was able to block the vertical strike with his claws. He pushed him off and lunged forward.

The real battle had begun.

**And...done! Sorry about the cliff hanger. To make it up to you the next chapter will be nothing but fighting, primarily Naruto and Akai. I'm also working on a Naruto/Uncharted crossover but it's still in its early stages. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**FLAMERS NOT WELCOME**

**R&R JA NE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto**

**Whats up? Chappy Time! Well school is almost out and I will definitely speed up the updates and/or make them longer when summer starts. I'm also starting to write the Naruto/Uncharted crossover I mentioned last chapter but I keep changing the back story. Should Naruto know Drake and Sully_ before_ the first game or should they meet _during _the second? I don't know and I'm getting off track! To answer a few things...**

**Gensuru: I might pick something from that _generous _list but I'll probably do the excuse suggested by yukicrewger2.**

**Patriot-112: No, Akai is not an Uzumaki. Don't get me wrong I thought about that but I couldn't think of a good way to tie that together with the information I was given. But he is part of rare clan that any Naruto fan will figure out once they read this chapter.**

**Jacobus Negromante: No it was all just a genjutsu, from emerging out of the ground to bringing the claws down. When he brought the claws down the genjutsu ended like an average one you would see on the show or in one of the video games.**

**Now that that's is out of the way...HAJIME!**

**Chapter 12: The Clash of Ninja!: Part 2! **

CLANG!

CLANG!

SLASH!

Naruto dodged another swing from the now grinning swordsmen. He tried to go for a swipe but the the red haired teen raised his zanbatou and blocked it. Naruto pushed off and was able to get a little bit of distance between him and his opponent by jumping back so he could catch his breath and plan out his next move.

"_Okay, kenjustu is definitely out. Let see...I'll try to pick him off with a few ninjutsus and trap him in a genjutsu when he lowers his guard. Man, that smile is starting to creep me out." _the Namikaze thought. While said smile was not that of a bloodthirsty killer, it still made him seem like he was off. Whoever he was, he was obviously enjoying himself. Before the blonde could initiation his plan the older boy chuckled and said.

"Your good kid, what's your name? Mine is Akai Kendo."

"Naruto Uzumaki" he replied. Akai's grin dropped for a moment while he thought

"_Uzumaki huh? I need to be careful. He seems to be able to perform ninjutsu without hand signs and/or calling out the name. Not to mention the Uzumaki specialize in kenjutsu and sealing. Wait, didn't that scroll I found have an Uzumaki on it? I think it was Kushina but maybe-" _"Shit!" The red haired apprentice cursed out loud as he was knocked on his ass thanks to a small, but powerful, gust of wind that blew straight at him and dissipated some of the mist.

"_Alright, less inner monologue, more fighting," _ Akai thought as he rose and went through a set of hand signs before calling out.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" To the blonde's shock, instead of water rising up from the sea below, a fully formed water dragon launched itself at him.

Seemingly out of nowhere!

Wanting to question that later, Naruto said.

"Water Style: Wild Vortex Jutsu." The dragon then leaned to left and completely missed Naruto. Instead of continuing onward like Akai expected, the dragon turned around and started to swirl around him.

"_What the hell? It looked like the dragon just appeared out of nowhere! I haven't seen such a high affinity since-_**"KIT FOCUS!"**__Kyuubi yelled in his head. Mentally nodding, Naruto then made an unfamiliar hand sign and as if on cue, the dragon stopped surrounding him and charged at its own creator and hit him dead on.

With Haku and the others

Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke were currently surrounded by what seem to be a dome of ice mirrors. Shino was still standing with a few of his bugs swarming around him as was Kiba and the now transformed Akamaru, though they were clearly fatigued. Sasuke however, was down on one knee and glaring holes at the image of Haku inside the mirrors. All of them had at least two or three ice needles in their arms and legs.

"I'll give you one last chance, surrender your selves and let us kill the old man. I do not want it to end it this way." the ice user said. She of course was not going to be the one to kill the bridge builder but with them out of the way she could help Akai or Zabuza with their fights.

"I'm sorry hunter-san, but we were ordered to protect Tazuna-san at all cost." Shino said. He could hear a small sigh and saw the images of Haku take out a few senbon.

"Then I have no choice." she grimly stated. In the blink of an eye, Haku traveled around the dome of mirrors in various blurs and Shino collapsed seconds later. He had numerous senbon piercing his torso and neck, though one was unsure if they were vital or not.

"_Aw man we are so screwed!"_ Kiba thought. Indeed they were screwed. They couldn't hit her because she moved to damn fast and would always end in pain for them. They couldn't break the mirrors because they seem to be nearly indestructible and the one that did break just reformed. They couldn't even escape because as previously stated, she was too damn fast!

"_She's just toying with us. She could have killed us in less than a second but she keeps sparing us. What is she trying to do?1"_ Kiba was so wrapped up in this that he didn't notice senbon pierce the back of his neck. He instantly collapsed as he began to lose consciousness. The only thing in his line of sight was Sasuke but he soon fell thanks to a hail of needles. But as soon as he hit the ground he went up in a poof of smoke to reveal someone else.

"Akamaru..." was all the Inuzuka could mutter as darkness enveloped him.

With Naruto and Akai

While all this was going on the dragon struck Akai and burst into water on impact. Naruto glanced around to see the teenager but to no avail. No more than a second later he felt a cold metal against his neck.

"_Mizu Bunshin" _he thought as he turned his head slightly to see a still grinning Akai holding his O-katana against his neck.

"Whew your good, but as they say "all good things must come to an e-" "BOOM!" before the blood red haired boy could finish his sentence, Naruto went up in a small explosion that sent him flying backwards. Akai was still able to get up but much slower than usual and was panting heavily. He was covered in burn marks and some of his clothing was ripped from either the heat of the clone's self destruct or the sheer force of it.

"_Every time I open my mouth I get interrupted and knocked off my ass, I'm starting to hate this little asshole." _He growled in his head. The older boy managed to regain his senses after a moment but was horrified to see two things in front of him.

They were two people crucified to wood, both bleeding from there eyes, noses, and mouths. One was male and the other was female and they both had red hair. Their whole bodies looked beaten and nearly all of their clothes were drenched in blood.

"A-A-Akai-kun, g-g-g-et out of h-here." the female stuttered at him as more blood poured her mouth and onto her torn clothes. This was so gruesome and yet Akai could not look away.

"K-Ka-saan...T-T-Tou-san?" he questioned in almost a whisper.

"S-S-on get out of here, t-the Mi...Mizukage's men will find you." His father weakly ordered.

"NO! I'm not going to leave you two again!" Akai yelled as he ran as fast as he could at them. But as soon as he was within arms reach the two vanished into thin air. Seeing as he failed to save them once again, Akai fell on his hands and knees and silently cried.

Meanwhile Naruto observed whole scene with a solemn expression. He couldn't help but feel a small form of sympathy. Seeing the two you care about the most be butchered in front of you is something you can't just shake off and despite everything Naruto has been through he still couldn't even think about that happening to him.

"_So this is what sensei warned us about the Hell Viewing technique."_

"**I'm afraid so kit, but he is still an enemy and must be dealt with accordingly." **Kyuubi reminded the blonde. He wasn't that big on kicking a man when he was down but this was the perfect opportunity to deliver a killing blow. Naruto nodded while drawing his claws and was about to charge at him but he saw Akai life up his head.

"You bastard," He said with tear stained eyes. Then without warning, released a huge amount of KI that even made Zabuza flinch during his fight.

"_Oh boy, I've only felt Akai this pissed before once and it wasn't pretty. I don't envy the brat right now." _the missing nin thought. Haku also felt the KI and worriedly thought.

"_Nii-san..."_

"I"LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" the apprentice screamed as he drew his O-katana and ran full speed at him. Naruto barely had enough time to block the blow but still struggled under the power behind it. Akai began to swing with a decent amount of precision and Naruto was having a lot of trouble keeping up with the dodging and was even starting to receive a few cuts.

"_Not good, not good, not good! Got to end this as soon as possible!"_ he thought. As he jumped away from the swordsmen who was now just swinging wildly in hopes of hitting something. The Namikaze went through a flurry of hand seals before thinking.

"_Wind Style: Wind Prison Jutsu." _Air was starting to swirl around Akai and was beginning to pick up speed. Within a few moments the crimson haired teen was encircled in large dome of constantly moving wind. Even after all that Akai continued to swing in and at the dome. He didn't care what was going on, he was seeing red. Gradually the swordsman began to slow down and was starting to look a little drowsy.

"_S-Shit, its draining my air supply." _Akai mentally cursed as he began to calm down and noticed the dome was actually sucking air from inside and projecting it outward. Akai's knees started to buckle and finally collapsed onto the concrete floor. Once Naruto knew he was out he released the jutsu and started catching his breath.

"_Alright, we still need to take out Mr. No-brows and Haku." _

"**Kit, all those jutsua drained some of your chakra and caused a lot of strain. Take a breather, I'm sure the others are doing fine." **

"_No can do Kyuubi, I have complete faith in sensei but I'm not sure the others can hold their own against Haku. Besides I think I have an idea._

"**Damnit kit! I swear to-" **Naruto cut off the mental link before the demon lord could finish his threat and sprinted toward the dome of ice.

"_**Ugh, Your just as stubborn as your mother!"**_Kyuubi thought as he recalled how headstrong and reckless his previous container could be.

Naruto finally managed to reach his destination and halted just outside the dome. He pulled out one of his claws and charged it with wind chakra. He gave one of the mirrors a good slash and saw that it barely put a scratch on it.

"_Wow these things are tough, I don't think I have anything in my arsenal to break on of these that doesn't involve using Kyuubi's chakra. I don't want to use it out in the open like this. I guess there is only one solution." _The jinchuuriki ran into the dome to see Sasuke resembling a porcupine and everyone else on the ground.

"Dobe what are you doing here!" The Uchiha angrily demanded.

"I'm here to help now shut up and listen." He responded but Sasuke merely snarled.

"I don't need your help you clan-less freak! I'm an Uchiha and I've got everything handled!"

"Then what about them?" Naruto asked while pointing at the downed clan heirs. Sasuke smirked and said.

"I made a little bit of use out of those three lower class scum." The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So you used them as human shields to protect yourself?" The emo's smirk grew even more.

"Of course, they should be honored to sacrifice themselves for me." In a split second Naruto cleared the gap and drove his fist right into the spoiled brat's noes, breaking it on impact and rendering him unconscious.

"I think I've heard enough." He said to himself as he glanced around to see the Hakus in the mirrors. "I didn't come here to fight Haku, I came here to offer you a deal." While Haku was surprised that he knew who she was she kept it hidden under a stoic expression.

"What kind of deal?"

"I'm offering for you, Akai, and Zabuza to come back to Konoha with us. Before you start denying let me explain. I'm very close with the Sandaime and he owes me after all I've been through. Plus you and Akai are not registered shinobi so you cannot be classified as missing nin, I can work out a deal with the Hokage. You also seemed to have a bloodline and Konoha practically worships bloodline users. I'm part of a clan and I will guarantee protection from anyone who wishes to adopt you into a clan or use you as a breeder. "

"Why do you want to help us? We are the enemy." Haku asked, extremely confused at his generosity. Naruto sighed and said.

"I can't stand by and let this continue. I see a lot of me in you and Akai. We have all gone through unimaginable pain and suffering and I can see the three of you hate being on the run. You can be safe at my village." The ice user was still a bit confused but this was her chance to end the constant danger of lowering her guard..

"How can I trust you?" she asked. He sighed once more.

"I really can't. That is my offer." The leaf nin stated. Haku took a good look at Naruto and gazed into his eyes and saw no sign of deceit. She thought long and hard about this before speaking.

"Alright, if you can convince Zabuza-sama and Akai then I will go with you." The Uzumaki smiled and nodded.

"Deal, now come on, we need to stop the fight before someone ends up dead." He said while running toward the jonin fight. Haku canceled the jutsu and took off after him.

With the jonin

"Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked with Kakashi's summons still biting down on him.

"Yes, and you future is death." Kakshi stated in a deadly serious tone. He went through a complex set of hand signs and lowered one of his arms. Lighting begin to cackle and appear in his hand and soon the sound of chirping birds were heard. Kakashi's prized jutsu was almost complete until a hand grabbed his arm.

"Kakashi-sensei stop!" The one eyed ninja turned his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto? What is the meaning of this?"

"Wait, I think I can make this beneficial for all of us, just give me a chance. If I fail then I promise I'll allow you to kill no brows over there." he said as the missing nin growled at the nickname. Kakashi glanced over at Kurenai who nodded and gave a heavy sigh.

"Very well then, but if you fail then I kill him and you will face the consequences when we get back." he said as he canceled the jutsu after Naruto nodded and let go. The blonde walked up to the still trapped Zabuza with Haku close behind.

"Zabuza, I have an offer for you and your apprentices. If you surrender then I can guarantee you citizenship to Konoha." Zabuza spat angrily.

"You think I'm just going to abandon my mission to live with a bunch of arrogant pricks!" Naruto shook his head.

"Not everyone there is like that, just the civilians and a few shinobi. Don't worry, they're weak and can't do much to you. I will give you protection under my clan to prevent the civilian council from taking advantage of Haku and Akai. I know full well your tired of being on the run, having to look over your shoulder to avoid capture. If you agree then you will be safe and maybe even respected due to your swordsman status."

"Yeah, well how do I know this isn't some kind of trap."

"He is telling the truth Zabuza-sama, I sense no trace of trickery in him. This can be are only chance Zabuza-sama, please." Haku begged. The zanbatou wielder sighed and thought about iy but he was still on the fence. Before the man could reply he heard a somewhat dark chuckle off in the distance.

"Your kidding me. The "Demon of the Mist" and his two lackeys were taken out by a bunch of brats." Everyone conscious gazed at the direction of the voice to see a short and chubby man holding a cane and standing behind a small army of thugs. He looked aged and was wearing a business suit.

"Gato! What the hell are you doing here?" Zabuza questioned.

"Well you see, I was never planning on paying you in the first place. Shinobi are much more expensive than good old thugs. Men, kill all the men and take the women. I'm sure some of the staff would love a nice fuck." He said with all the thugs cheering and licking there lips. The mere thought of Haku or Hinata being used as sex slaves made the three jonin's and Naruto's blood boil. They were all still rearing to go.

"Hey gaki how about a contest, if I kill more thugs than you, you let me go and I get to kill Gato If you win than you can kill Gato and I come with you, no questioned asked ."

"Your on," he said before they all gave a war cry and charged at the army.

It was a massacre.

In less than a minute the entire army was cut down from either swords strikes, claw slashes, fire jutsus, or genjutsus.

"I've got 67 gaki, you?" the missing nin asked Naruto.

"82," he said smirking.

"Shit, alright I'll come with you. Just make sure Gato doesn't die too quickly." Naruto nodded and approached the terrified business man.

"H-Hey no need to give hasty, if you let me go I can give you anything! Money,women...men?" He bargained before his head was taken clean off.

"I'll stick with your life."

"Aw man, we missed the show!" A young voice said. They all turned their heads once more to see Inari and the entire towns people wielding all types of weapons behind him. Naruto chuckled and said.

"Sorry Inari, we got a little carried away. You can help us with cleaning up and fetching are friends." The whole village cheered for there new hero while nobody noticed the smirking boy with the red eyes.

**And...done! Whew! I think that was my longest chapter to date. I was SO close to actually making Haku castrate the emo but I decided against it. I hope you enjoyed it because I will be directing some of my time to my other stories so I made it extra long just for you! Cause I like you a lot! Now don't take that the wrong way! Thanks for all the reviews and support. **

**R&R JA NE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Naruto**

**What's up? Schools out! I've been suffering a bad case of writers block so I'm sorry that I haven't been keeping up with the stories like I promised. Before we begin lets answer a few things...**

**brown phantom: *Shakes head* right you are dude.**

**turki-sama: To answer your as well as everyone else's question, yes I will kill off Sasuke and Sakura within the next few arcs. By the way this is a NaruxHarem fic. The members are Anko, Hinata, Haku, Tenten, Temari, Samui,Yugito and Nibi in case you forgot.**

**AwsomestPersonAlive: You know you don't have to review in all caps. Thanks for the compliment about my story and writing skills but as for "getting my mind out of the gutter" I'm not entirely sure what you mean but if it means I should stop with the bashing then hell no!^^**

**Heavywolfblade: Yes I know this fic can be a bit silly and stupid at times but I do it on purpose. While I have a lot of problems with the canon series, the one thing that tends to be a saving grace most of the time is that it adds a bit of humor to the show to break away from the seriousness of the situation. **

**Chapter 13: The aftermath and the trip home.**

Things have been rather peaceful these past two days. With Gato dead and Tazuna finishing the bridge, the country of Wave was finally prospering with life and wealth. All its inhabitants renowned Naruto as the one to help protect the old bridge builder, the one who gave them all courage to stand up for themselves, and the one who ended the stubby man known as Gato's life. They even went to far as to the name the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge, much to almost everyone's surprise. _Almost_ being the key word as the Uchiha and his faithful pet seethed at the fact they named it after that loser instead of him.

Zabuza and Haku got to know most of the leaf shinobi as well as Tazuna's family. Hardly anyone completely trusted the two but that was understandable. While Zabuza was still cold and anti-social he did seem to lighten up a bit. Haku of course was still kind and friendly towards everyone and Akai was still unconscious from the fight due to chakra exhaustion and the mental stress of the genjutsu,but he would be waking up any moment now. The same was said for Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

Haku in her hunter nin uniform was doing her daily check up of Akai to make sure he was stable. Akai was lying down on a mat and had some bandages on his arms and chest but other then that, looked completely normal. She went through the basic routines and was about to exit the room when she heard groaning. The girl glanced at Akai and saw he was stirring. Haku walked over and knelt down beside him.

"Nii-san?" she whispered. Akai managed to open his eyes a small fraction and looked at her.

"N-Nii-chan, what the hell happened? Did...Did we win?" The ice user gave an exasperated sigh.

"Its kind of a long story..."

Haku began to explain what exactly occurred after he lost consciousness. The two making a sort of cease fire, the offer, the slaughter of Gato's men and then the fat pig himself, as well as details about her fight. Akai was able to gather enough strength to sit up.

"Nii-chan you have got to be kidding me! First off you were willing to trust an enemy, then actually agreeing to come back where a village is so cowardly they use animals and their own comrades as human shields! Zabuza agreed because of some stupid bet!" The O-katana wielder try to stand up but winced in the process.

"Nii-san calm down, I sensed no betrayal from Naruto, I see that only the Uchiha and Haruno are arrogant and stupid, Zabuza may have agreed because of a wager but I begged him to consider it. Were all tired of being on the run, this could be are only chance." she explained. Akai sighed, if only by a little, that did make sense.

"Alright all go along with it, but I still want to talk with that Naruto guy to see exactly why he made the offer." Haku smiled and stood up

"Thanks nii-san, my only advice right now is to stay away from the Uchiha and Haruno, or as you creatively called them Mr. Chicken Ass and Mr.**(Meant to type that) **Forehead, they might demand you to hand over your weapons and train them. Naruto-kun mentioned something about them being spoiled and brainwashed." Before she left she noticed a smirk across her surrogate brother's face.

"Speaking of Naruto, did you just call him -kun?" Haku blushed a light shade of red and stuttered out.

"Uh-I-uh...Sh-Shut up!" she yelled the last part and smacked him on top of the head and stormed out. Akai rubbed his sore head and chuckled to himself.

With Mr. Chicken Ass

Sasuke was standing near a pool of water inside the clearing Team 8 used for their training. Sasuke was smugly grinning to himself, he finally got his Sharigan. Seeing those thugs slaughtered right before his eyes reminded him of the Uchiha massacre, visions clouded his thoughts of that dreaded night and with combination of the stress of the battle he was finally able to unlock it. He even had enough time to copy one of the jutsus Naruto used.Wanting to upstage the dobe and rub it in his face, he decided he would challenge him to a fight along the way back and use the jutsu to hopefully kill him and show the others their place. Though he decided to practice it first and see if there was some way to alter and improve the jutsu, further humiliating him. Sasuke activated his Sharigan and flipped through the handseals.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" he called out as water began to rise up from the water. To his shock the water took the form of some type of deformed shark before exploding and sending the brooder flying back. Sasuke got back on his feet questioned out loud.

"What the hell? Why didn't it work?"

"Because you need to practice." a voice answered from behind him. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto with a not too happy look on his face.

"What do you want loser? I'm busy training." Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Training in the jutsu you _copied _from me?" Sasuke was about to answer and start a rant when Naruto rose his hand.

"Eh you know what, forget it. Every time I talk to you, you go on and on about how you're an Uchiha, the elite, the greatest clan in the world and somehow deserves anything and everything handed to you just for being born so I'm just going to stop you before you start. If you need help on how to actually make the jutsu work I'll be at Tazuna's house. Thank you and hopefully have a pleasant day." he says as turns around and leaves the clearing leaving a **(big surprise)** pissed off Uchiha.

At Tazuna's house

Naruto had just arrived at the old man's home when he saw Shino and Haku in the front with the former having a few bandages around his arms, though they could barely be seen under his coat. Naruto smiled and waved.

"Hey Shino! Glad to see you're okay!" This got both of their attention as they saw the blonde approach them. The two smiled.

"Thank you Naruto." Shino said simply.

"How are Kiba and Akamaru doing?" Naruto asked Haku.

"The two are doing fine, though Kiba is extremely angry at that Uchiha, which is understandable. I think it would be best if him and Akamaru traveled separately." the girl suggested with Naruto nodding.

"Alright, I'll ask Kurenai-sensei if he can travel with us. Why are you two out here anyway?"

"It is about time to take our leave. Akai-san, Haku-san, and Zabuza-san will be traveling with Team 8. Hinata and Kurenai-sensei are still saying their goodbyes." Shino answered. Naruto nodded and went inside.

After two bear hugs from Tsunami and Tazuna, as well as a tearful goodbye with Inari, Naruto packed all of his things and left the house to see Team 8 along with Kiba and the three soon to be leaf shinobi standing with their bags packed.

"Is everyone all set?" Kurenai asked. After a chorus of "Hai"s they all set off to Konoha.

Sometime later

The group had been traveling along the dirt road for hours and the sun was beginning to set so they decided to set up camp nearby. It was now dark outside with only a few stars out. It was Naruto's turn to take watch as everyone else was resting. He was sitting on a log and threw a some timber into the fire in front of him to keep it going. He heard a few foot steps coming from the side and turned to see Akai approaching him.

"Yo Naruto, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure I guess." Akai nodded and took a seat next to him. Deciding to cut to the chase he asked.

"Listen there are a few things I want to ask you. Like why did you offer for me, nii-chan, and Zabuza to come back with you?" Naruto gave a small sigh.

"I'm still kind of wondering that myself. I guess...I guess I saw that you and Haku did nothing wrong and yet you still had to be on the run, always on guard because of the person you chose to follow. I can see in yours and Haku's eyes that you both have been through a ton of pain. Sorry about the genjutsu by the way." he apologized but Akai waved his hand dismissively. "I can relate to that and I can't stand seeing others go through that. I saw an opportunity to help you guys out and I took it. I'm very close to the Sandaime so we could definitely work something out. The civilian council are the ones you should look out for. They are selfish, arrogant, and stupid. All they care about is more money and more power. When the Yondaime died they took advantage of grief and hysteria to gain more leverage. While the Hokage is a good man, he is getting old and needs to step down soon.

"What do you mean you can relate to that?" The blonde looked down at that.

"Do you know what a jinchuuriki is?" he asked as he heard Akai growl.

"Unfortunately, the Mizukage was one." he answered but his facial expressions turned to that of shock when he understood what he meant. "You're a jinchuuriki?" the teen nodded.

"Yep, of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He attacked the village and the Yondaime sacrificed his life sealing it away into me. To help me with fitting in with the younger generation the Sandaime passed a law forbidding anyone to talk about. Of course he couldn't always keep an eye on me or the others so nobody really followed it. I say I can relate to that because most of the village see me as the demon himself and do their best to make sure I die or at least have a miserable life. They told their kids to stay away and hate me, they ignore and glare at me, they don't allow me in their stores, and when I was younger they used to gather large mobs and beat me to near death." Akai was in horror at what they did.

"Why in Kami's name do you remain loyal to a bunch of monsters?" he asked, genuinely curious. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not, I'm just loyal to the ones that give a damn about me. The only reason I stick around is because if I leave then I'll be marked as a missing nin and hunted down like a wild animal and I can't do that to the ones I care about. My old reason for becoming a ninja was to become Hokage, but seeing as the village will never accept me no matter what I do, I have a new reason. This may seem far fetched, but I want to grow stronger to became the Kage of my own village. I'm not the first person to have been persecuted inside the village and I sure as hell won't be the last so I'm dreaming of creating a village where there is no prejudice, no hate. The village will not be centered on gaining more money or power. It will be focused on one thing...growing strong enough to protect their precious people. If it means going through a few more years of their shit then so be it." Akai stared at the teen in front of him in awe.

"W-Wow that's one hell of a dream. When did you start wanting to do that?"

"A few days ago." Naruto answered nonchalantly. This of course made Akai face vault. He eventually recovered and stood up.

"O-kay...I guess I'm satisfied with the answers." he said as he pulled out a large scroll. "Hey listen, a few year back I found this in the woods when I was traveling with another group, I think they called themselves the...Sound Four I think. There was a lot of blood around so it looked like a battle took place. Back then I wasn't too noble so I took it for myself. It has an Uzumaki and a bunch of Namikaze's on them so its a summoning contract but I'm not really into that so if you want it, its yours." He said as he handed him the scroll and left. Naruto looked back at the scroll and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw what it was.

It was the Tiger summoning contract!

Kasumi told him back when his parents were still alive someone broke in to the estate and tried to take as many scroll as they could and escape. Thankfully, he made enough commotion to wake them up. Before he could escape, his father caught him and managed to get all the scrolls he took. The man was screwed, he was caught trespassing and could easily be executed if they wished. Getting desperate, he took out a kunai and threw it at Kushina, wounding her in the neck. Minato of course, ran to her side to if she was okay, giving the thief enough time to escape and steal the closet scroll he could get to. Which happened to be the summoning contract. Kushina made a full recovery and no one saw the man after that, his parents didn't pursue the matter. Still, who the man was and how did it end up so far away from Konoha was always the question.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Naruto realized his shift was almost over and rose from his seat. He waited for Hinata to show up before he went into his own tent and drifted off to sleep.

Talk about a crazy week.

**And...done! No action this chapter but you gotta further the story sometime. Anyway, I'll do my best to keep up with the updates and the Naruto/Uncharted crossover WILL be the next thing I post. **

**If your curious about why Naruto interrupted Sasuke like that, I'm getting REALLY sick of Sasuke and Sakura spewing the same bullshit so I decided to take a break for my sake. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**R&R JA NE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whats up? Its chapter time! I know its been quite a while since I updated (by my standards at least) but I've been suffering writers block and I got my hands on a copy of Call of Duty Black Ops a few weeks ago so I haven't been making any time for this. So sorry about that. To answer a few things...**

**Riotstarter1214: Sorry about the lack of fluff but this isn't focused too much on anything romantic.**

**Patriot-112: Of course I will!**

**wisdom-jewel: Nope, Naruto will carry out his dream.**

**rescure 007: Nope, no lemons, my skills on that are pretty poor so unless someone submits me one, there will not be any.**

**To A cErTaIn KiTsUnE:...okay.**

**Also I'm having second thoughts about putting Samui and Tenten in the harem so unless I have a HUGE demand for them I might get rid of them and replace them with one or two others. And now it will be Nii-san, Nee-san, Otouto, and Imouto. Now that that's out of the way...HAJIME!**

**Chapter 14: Living arrangements are easy, politics can be a pain in the ass.**

Team 8, along with Kiba, finally reached the gates of their home village. They verified their I.D to the guards and shunshined to the Hokage tower. They gave him a full report on what happened, including Sasuke's stunt at the bridge, which infuriated the aged Kage to no end. He assured them all their would be a council meeting later on today which they needed to attend. Naruto also noted that since Sasuke was part of a clan and a shinobi, the civilian council was not needed. The two adults saw the smug look on his face and tried their best from giving one themselves. The civilians made up about 60% of the council.

Konoha law stated that any matter not exclusively shinobi related would require a vote from the civilian and clan heads. This law was thanks to the civilian council pushing for more "civilian friendly" laws after the Kyuubi attacked. Too busy grieving over the loss of his wife, Sarutobi approved. He still had most of the power over the village though, so he didn't see it as much of a threat. Of course the civilians abused this advantage for years with increases in taxes and removing any "dangerous" lessons at the academy such as tree walking. Naruto constantly reminded Hiruzen that this was a dictatorship but the council had so many laws and loopholes, he was just too old to go through all the hurdles. If he immediately disregarded the rules then the council might start pushing for a more "fair and level headed" young Hokage who would obey the laws. If that didn't work they could always scare the civilians into becoming more hostile and could possibly start a civil war, well more like brutal slaughter but it would still make Konoha look bad in terms of keeping peace. He really needed to find a successor.

But that would be addressed at a later date, and Sasuke would no doubt be given a HELL of lot more then a slap on the wrist, like he would usually get from his past offenses when he was in the academy. The old man put Zabuza on a 1-month parole before being instated as a ninja, but Haku and Akai were instantly giving the rank of chunin, seeing as they were not registered in the bingo book and posed no threat. Naruto immediately gave the two full protection under his clan and offered living arrangements in his home. Albeit reluctantly, Sarutobi approved and dismissed them all. Once the five exited he made preparations for the council meeting.

Later that day: Namikaze Estate

The living arrangements had been set with the three new Konoha residents at the estate. Haku and Akai would be in separate rooms next to each other while Zabuza would have his room across the hall. Naruto's room was of course still down the hall from all of this. The three were all introduced to Kasumi who also kept the fact who she was a secret. So naturally Zabuza and Akai eyed her every now and again and Haku surprisingly glared daggers at her when no one was looking. They were all seated in the living room with the three teens all on the couch and Zabuza and Kasumi in separate chairs. It was mere small talk aside from the former missing nin offering to teach Naruto kenjutsu but he respectfully declined and stuck with his claws. Eventually, the time for the council meeting rolled around and everyone except for Kasumi shunshined to the chambers.

Council Chambers

The four leaf nin reappeared just outside the chambers. They entered and, much to their glee, saw the seats for the civilian side were all empty. Naruto turned his head to the right and saw team 7 and the rest of his team standing off to the side. He gestured to them and most of them nodded to acknowledge his presence. The other three took a good look around the room. It was a fairly well lit room and there were two rows, one for the clan head side and one for the civilian side. At the back of the room was a large desk, obviously meant for the Hokage. One by one the heads of their respected clans filled each of their empty chairs until Hiruzen finally sat down at the desk. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"I have called this meeting to discuss the punishment of Sasuke Uchiha's acts towards the Inuzuka clan heir. As well as Sakura Haruno's inability to fulfill her duties as a kunoichi. Will Sasuke Uchiha please step forward." The boy did as he was told for once but had a look of impatience and annoyance. "Sasuke Uchiha there has been several eye witness accounts of putting your own comrades in harms way, nearly costing Kiba Inuzuka and his ninken Akamaru their lives. How do you plead?" Sarutobi questioned with a hint of theat in his voice. Sasuke just snorted and said.

"Yeah I used the stupid mutt to protect me, what of it? He should be honored that someone like me used him." But was taken aback at the levels of KI, mostly emitted by the aged man in front of him and the Inuzuka clan head, Tsume...who happened to be Kiba's mother. With narrowed eyes Sarutobi said.

"I see, well seeing as we have a confession I propose this...Sasuke Uchiha, you are hereby stripped of your rank and must resume the four years of the academy again. Once you graduate you will be forbidden to take the Chunin Exams for five years in Konoha and ten years in any other country. The Inuzuka clan will also take reparations directly from your bank accounts as well as your jutsu library, I think 80% is fair. All in favor?" Every clan head member raised their hand with smug satisfaction. "All oppose?" Silence. "Very well, ANBU escort the Uchiha to his home to prepare for his generous donation. The civilians won't be able to save you this time." Two ANBU appeared and took the Uchiha away, still in complete shock.

While all this was going on Sakura's anger was growing with each passing second. How dare they do this to her "Sasuke-kun." She was about to snap at the HOKAGE of all people. Kakashi saw this and instinctively knocked her unconscious with a well placed chop to the neck. He wouldn't be a sensei for quite some time and he was definitely not going to request Sasuke. He learned his lesson from Kurenai.

_Flashback: Night before leaving Wave Country_

_Kakashi was in his room, lying down on a mat reading his prized possession, Icha Icha: Paradise. He heard a knock on the door and gave the person permission to come in. The door opened to reveal Kurenai. The man instinctively closed his book and tossed it over to a corner. She quickly stepped inside before closing and locking the door behind her._

"_Kakashi, we need to talk." she ordered with no room for argument. Kakashi looked a bit confused._

"_I thought you were with Asuma?" The genjutsu mistress realized what he was implying and blushed._

"_No you pervert! I mean why are you letting Sakura and Sasuke get away with their behavior." she growled. The one-eyed jonin gave a brief sigh and sat up._

"_I had a feeling you would ask that. I'm guessing you're not going to leave until you get an answer, am I correct." The Yuhi nodded. Kakashi sighed once more, might as well do it the easy way instead of the hard way._

"_The civilian council said that if and when Sasuke and Sakura misbehave, I should look away. If I do they can convince Hokage-sama to give my father a decent burial ceremony and get his name on the memorial stone. As well as hiring a blacksmith from Iron country to repair his tanto." The last conscious thing he saw was Kurenai's foot headed straight for his face._

_Flashback end_

When he regained consciousness Kurenai gave him an earful on how stupid the decision was. And when looking back at, she was right. He was, without doubt, disgracing Obito's memory and most likely disgracing his father's by effectively ruining lives and shinobi careers. He hadn't realized the extent of his selfish decision, nor did he ever think about the consequences. He didn't even remember why he agreed. He supposed as soon as they mentioned his father they had him. He was always letting personal emotions get in the way of his better judgment. Not anymore, besides it's not like they could do anything about. They were fucking civilians!

Kakashi was so wrapped up in his self loathing he was missing the rest of Sarutobi's announcements.

"Before I dismiss everyone there is one more thing I would like to get this out of the way." The Hokage stated before grabbing a scroll from his desk. He unraveled it and read it allowed with barely contained malice.

"This is a proposal by the civilian council to force Akai Kendo and Zabuza Momoichi to train Sasuke Uchiha in every style and jutsu they know. Haku Momoichi will also be wedded to said Uchiha within 3 months and will have to produce a heir within 1 year." The three newly instated leaf nin were doing their best to hold back their levels of KI and were failing miserably. "All in favor?" Silence. "All oppose?" All the clan heads couldn't raise their hands faster. Hiruzen, Zabuza, and the two teens calmed down considerably after that. The old fire shadow nodded and stamped the document with a big red DENIED stamp. "That is all, everyone is dismissed, though I would like for Naruto to stay for just a while longer." Everybody nodded and left the chambers via either shunshin or just using the door. Naruto approached the desk and asked.

"What is it Oji-san?"

"Naruto, I was wondering if you would like for me to announce your heritage toward the Konoha populace." The blonde immediately shook his head.

"I'd rather that be kept a secret for now. Tou-san did make quite a few enemies and I'm unsure if the Tsuchikage is a very forgiving person." Hiruzen nodded

"I was just curious since you are offering protection for Zabuza-san, Akai-san, and Haku-san under your clan name." Naruto shrugged.

"The only people who would be curious enough to know what clan is offering protection would be the civilian council. Just tell them they are under a clan and leave it at that. They have no right to question any further." The older man nodded once more and dismissed him. Naruto was about to leave but remembered something.

"Oh and if isn't too much trouble, I would like for Akai to have a DNA test." Sarutobi raised and eyebrow.

"With whom?"

"When I was fighting him he had an exceptionally high affinity for water and I see a bit of resemblance with him and Tobirama. The chances that he is related to the Nidaime is very slim but I need to make sure."

"You honestly think Akai-san is a Senju?"

"Like I said, it's just a hunch but I think we should do it just to be safe." The Hokage was silent for a minute. He did see a bit of his old sensei in the boy, but just his spiky hair. Still, a test wouldn't cause too much harm.

"We do have a sample of Tsunade's blood before she left. I'll send an ANBU to your estate to summon him." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Oji-san." He thanked before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Later that night: Hyuga Estate

Hinata was currently lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, the one person on her mind was Haku. The mere thought of another girl living closer to **her** Naruto-kun made her feel uneasy. However, she wasn't stupid, Naruto showed no signs of interest in anyone but her and even told her they were friends and nothing more. Besides, Naruto wasn't like someone to be with more then one person. Not to mention the fact that Kasumi would probably cause more harm to him then her whole team combined if he saw the girl behind her back. But nevertheless, it was still difficult not to feel a bit insecure. Haku was a very beautiful girl. Long hair and flawless skin, she felt a bit of heat in between her legs as she continued fantasizing about her. A nice set of legs and her perfect pair of-

Hinata did something she hasn't done in years and blushed. She wasn't attracted to her was she? Well she was obviously attracted to Naruto, the dreams and fantasies she had (G through X-rated) were proof of that. But Haku?

The Hyuga heirsess decided not to press the subject any further and closed her eyes, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

**And...done! Well I'm glad I finished this chapter after nearly a month of no writing whatsoever. As always the last part made me feel like a complete perv but I feel it was necessary for Hinata to be open to the harem idea. I don't have much else to stay so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if not...well fuck you! :)**

**R&R JA NE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I've discontinued this story and a rewrite has already been posted...sorry.**


End file.
